Ultraman
by Mach9330
Summary: Grandson of Dru-Zod, Nar-Zod lost his world and his family. Waking up after 30 years of Stasis, he slowly makes his way to Earth to to find his betrothed, Kara Zor-El, and protect the planet he will come to call his home, while he simultaneously seeks to rebuild the Kryptonian Race. Eventual Naruto/Kara. Naruto x Harem. Somewhat AU with MCU and DCEU thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Shawn129 gave me permission to adopt his "Powerman" Story, so here we go.  
**

 **Chapter 1: Loss and Power Mastering**

 **Unknown Solar System**

In the vast reaches of space, a ship was orbiting a Blue Giant Star, inside that ship was an unconscious young man sitting in the captains chair with wild black spiky hair.

 _My name is Nar-Zod, son of Min-Zod, and Kushi of the House of Ara, Grandson of Dru-Zod and Mad-Ara. I am one of the last Kryptonian's in the universe. My people were a highly advanced civilization, comprised of everything from scientists and religious philosophers to great military strategists and artists. My own parents and grandparents were some of the most accomplished in Krypton's history. My grandfather, Dru-Zod, was the head or the High General of the Military Guild, our peoples military organization, and one of the greatest generals Krypton ever knew. My father followed in his footsteps, rising to the rank of General near the end of his life, the second highest rank a Kryptonian can achieve._

 _My other grandfather, Mad-Ara( also just called Madara), was a great bio-chemical engineer and head of the Science Guild, which governs most forms of technology and science on the planet and houses the race's most ingenious minds. My Grandmother, Mito Ara-Uzu, was the head of the Religion Guild, responsible for the practice of our worship of the Sun God, Rao. My mother, Kushi, was a well-respected scientist within the Science Guild, due to her work in Mechanical and Bio Engineering. She was also the Kryptonian that discovered the what happens to Kryptonian's when we visit a planet with a yellow or blue sun and documented her work thoroughly, though the notes were only shared with my family and those of the House of El._

 _I learned much from all of them. I rose to the rank of Lieutenant by the time I was 20 and saw my fair share of battles and taken plenty of lives in defense of Krypton, including a short 2 year war between Krypton and Daxam, that not only saw me rise to the rank of General but also began with the death of both of my parents and instilled within me a deep hatred for Daxamites._

 _It was 2 years before the death of Krypton, that my grandfather's committed their most controversial decision ever._

 **2 years before Krypton's Destruction**

 **10 weeks after the End of Zod's War**

A 22 year old Nar came up to the meditation room that Zod and Madara were seated. Both men, while still looking rather healthy despite their true age, really gave off this sorrowful, hateful, and angry vibe, Like the deaths of their children had really done a number on them. They were all he had besides Kara, Zor-El, Astra, Alura, and Faora.

"Grandfather's," Nar acknowledged.

"Take a seat, Nar," Zod gestured to the third open seat, which Nar sat.

"By Rao," Zod sighed as he looked his 22 year old grandson over, "It's at times like this I remember how strongly you resemble your parents. You have your father's hair and eyes, but you have your mother's looks."

"Everyone gathered here misses them." Nar reminisces sadly before it turns to anger. "We had them. Daxam was at our mercy. We were hours away from launching the assault to take the capital and to confound it all, the high council accepts the plea for surrender from the coward Lar Gand and his whore wife, Rhea, robbing us of the chance to avenge my parents and our fallen brothers and sisters, making all those deaths meaningless!"

"The High Council is part of the problem. We couldn't trust any of those religious folks besides my wife and the betrayal of the Labor Guild was unexpected." Madara explained. The High Council was the Governing body of Krypton. It was made up of the heads of the Military, Science, Artistic, Religious, Labor, and Justice Guild. They made all the executive decisions, based on a majority vote and that included declaring war.

Originally, there had been only five members, as the Labor Guild had no representation in government. 15 years ago, Madara, Zod, and Mito, all voted in favor of giving the Labor Guild representation in government. This not only allowed the Labor guild to get equal rights for citizens in their organization, who before this were treated as little more than glorified slaves, it also put them more or less firmly in Madara's, Zod's, and Mito's corner. It allowed the 3 political figures to implement their own policies into the government, like slowly decreasing the tapping of Krypton's core for resources, as Madara's scientists, like Jor-El, had given them disturbing reports of what would happen if they continued.

When Nar's parents were murdered by Daxam assassins, the Labor guild once again showed their loyalty and with the votes in their favor, war was declared on Daxam. Daxam, was completely unprepared for assault on their planet. They must have thought their assassin's wouldn't be detected and were not prepared when the word came that the Kryptonian fleet had destroyed their orbital defense grid, allowing the armies of Krytpon to land on the planet. They were able to mount a counter-offensive, but by that point, armies of Krypton had more or less conquered most of the planet. They were nearly ready to launch the assault on the capital of Daxam.

Then Mito mysteriously passed away, Daxam's king conveniently plead for mercy, and the High Council was forced to reconvene, so Nar held the ground while his grandfathers had to head back to Krypton, since now the war was being called into question. In the end, the new Religious Guild leader was more sympathetic to peace, and managed to sway the Labor Guild Leader to the side of peace, so a peace treaty was signed, even though Nar wanted to finish the war, and kill the royal family. After all, they had already slaughtered ½ of Daxam's 8 billion population and destroyed much of their technology and infrastructure, why not finish it? The Daxamites wouldn't be needing the planet, and they could make use of their sister planets, that way Krypton could stop tapping the planets core.

But no, the Religious Guild leader was the Head of the Justice Guild's, Lor-Em's, little puppet.

So, 16 million Krytonian soldiers died for nothing. The war to wipe out their greatest threat and possibly save their planet ended up being for nothing.

Lor-Em and his allies started to undo everything Zod, Madara and Mito had worked so hard for, even began ramping up the tapping of the planets core again. So the planet was definitely going to die in 2 years.

"They need to go." Zod said and Nar looked at him.

"Why did you really call me here, Grandfathers?" Nar asked.

"To inform you of the plan. We're going to overthrow the council." Zod declared, shocking Nar.

"What?" He asked.

"Think about it boy. The planet's core is becoming more unstable by the day. Within two years, it will explode and wipe out our entire civilization. We have to save Krypton before it's too late." Madara said grimly.

"I mean, I agree with you, but overthrowing the council? Seizing power for ourselves!? We'd be no better than the fucking Daxamites!" Nar protested as he stood up. Hey, he hates the Daxamites, but he still liked his society the way it was. A democracy.

"The ones at the head of our government are killing our planet!" Zod shouted as he got in Nar's face. "They made our people's sacrifices in the war for nothing and spat on the graves your parents!"

"In any case, it's better than the planet dying." Madara said. Nar noticed that the two had surrounded.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Nar asked.

"You're the back up. In case we fail," Madara said before a tranq gun went off and he found himself falling unconscious. He fell to his knee's, but before he fell unconscious, he gripped Zod's arm. "Whatever it is that you're planning, please don't hurt Kara."

"So long as your little fiancée doesn't get in the way," Madara said as Nar's world went black.

 **32 years later**

A jolt awoke Nar Zod. He rubbed his head as he noticed were he was. He was inside the _Phantom,_ Krypton's most advanced stealth ship, and his personal vessel. After all, he had built it. He was orbiting within 100 miles of a Blue Giant Star _._

"Hello, boy," Came a voice. Nar turned to see Madara, only it was a hologram, meaning it was an AI of his grandfather. "If your viewing this, then that means we failed. Zod and I attempted to overthrow the council in a civil war but we were defeated. Zod was sent to the phantom zone, but I would rather die than accept defeat, so I sent both of our AI's with our collective house knowledge to your ship before I died. In the left hand-rest, you'll find something special."

Nathan waved his hand over it and a large pitch black crystal floated into Nar's hand. Adopting a shocked expression, he turned back to Madara AI. "You should recognize it."

"Why would you give me this?" Nar asked.

"Zod is my oldest friend and I would follow him into the fiery pits of Apokolips if called upon. But he can be obsessive and due to his genetic programming from being born in a Genesis Chamber, he can't see the big picture sometimes. I would also never allow someone who is hopelessly naïve like Jor-El to get their hands on it. Thankfully, not every member of the noble houses is like this, but they were, and that is why they must never get their hands on this. As you know, you, Kara Zor-El, and her newly born cousin Kal-El, are the first natural born Kryptonian's in nearly 3 centuries. You three have the ability to choose how you live your lives. "

"Also, my creator wanted to give you a message. _'I must apologize, Grandson. We knew you would not be okay with our plan so we knocked you out and sent you off to ensure your survival if we failed. We also did something else to aid you, should you land on a planet with a yellow or blue sun, as your mother discovered what happens to our species when exposed to yellow and blue sunlight. Krypton may be dead, but it lives on through you. So go grandson, live your life as you wish_." With that the message ended and the AI disappeared.

Nathan sighed deeply and he hunched of in the captains chair and placed his head in his hand and silently mourned for his world.

After a few hours of mourning and saying to Rao for his lost world and people, he called out, "Gideon,".

Immediately a red AI head appeared. "Good evening, Lord Nar."

"Gideon, how long have I been in stasis?" Nar asked, dreading to know the answer.

"32 years, my lord." The AI said.

' _32 Fucking years',_ Nar thought solemnly. Kal would be an adult now and Kara would be at least 43. Kara had probably moved on, found happiness with someone, wherever she was and probably wouldn't want him.

"What's the closest planet?" Nar asked.

"The planet Elum in the Andromeda galaxy, my lord. Orbiting a yellow sun, it is similar to Earth where Kara Zor-El and Kal-El currently reside, except that this planet is technologically inferior and all humans here possess an additional circulatory system that allows them to perform superhuman feats."

"Could they potentially harm me?" Nar asked.

"With the amount and quality of Blue Sun radiation you've absorbed all these years, My Lord? No. The likely hood of them being able to even scratch you is one in a billion." Gideon informed.

Nar adopted a smirk and got back into the Captain's. "Gideon, set a course for Elum in the Andromeda Galaxy."

 **Elum**

 **3 days later**

Entering Elum's atmosphere, Nar landed the ship in the artic region, so it would not be detected by the local populace. "Gideon, cloak the ship. I don't want it getting discovered."

The outside of the ship disappeared. "Also, have the Fabrication Room fashion me some clothing for this world." He was fairly certain that nothing he had on the ship would work. Plus, he had already learned the planets language and their customs, thanks to his brains enhanced processing power.

For his outfit, he was dressed in black steel toes shoes, black pants, black long sleeved shirt, gray anbu body armor and a dark blue sleeveless overcoat with black lightning bolts on the bottom edge of the coat.

He stepped off the plane and immediately was assaulted by his extrasensory input. His ears were covered by his hands in a vain attempt to lessen the multitude of voices he was hearing. He felt like his ears were splitting in half and every time he opened his eyes, he his vision switched between normal, X-ray, Telescopic, microscopic, and electromagnetic.

"Gideon, what's happening to me!?" Nar asked as he grit his teeth in pain.

"According to your mother's notes, your experiencing sensory overload from the input of your enhanced senses. She states that in order to overcome this, you need to focus on something evokes strong emotions within you."

Nar chose to focus on his family, their smiles, laughs and all the happy memories he had of them. After nearly an hour of that sensory overload, his senses returned to normal. Opening his eyes, he consciously switched to X-ray vision to see the bones in his hands. He activated his hearing to hear the penguins waddling about. Satisfied, he decided to testing how strong his jumping ability was.

Establishing a crouching position and jumping straight, he kicking up a cloud of dust from the force of his jump. He also underestimated his own strength, as he leapt 5 miles straight up. He then began to falling.

"Gideon, what did my mother's journal say about flying!?" Nar preferred not damaging his precious ship, thank you!

"The notes state the in order to fly, first you must do what you did with conquering the extrasensory input." Gideon said.

Falling through the air, Nar closed his eyes and focused again, trying to stop himself from falling.

Eventually he felt himself stop falling and remain perfect still. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was about 10 feet from hitting his ship. Focusing and pushing off, he floated back. Staring at his hands and his feet, he floated forward, then backwards than rose up in the air and floated down to the ground.

Excited that he had gotten the hang of his powers so quickly, he decided to test his flying skills.

Crouching and then launching forward, he took off in a northward direction. "YAHOO!" He shouted, as he was quite excited to test his abilities and he needed it, considering what happened to his people. He shot forward like a bullet, causing no less than 12 sonic booms from breaking the sound Barrier a dozen times.

He traveled so fast, maneuvering through the trees, the sands, and into the sea. He then exited the sea, but when he tried to stop himself from hitting a mountain, he ended up smashing right through the mountain, causing it to crumble to dust.

He would continue testing and getting the hang of his powers for at least a year before he decided to head to Earth. Unfortunately, he had some rotten luck.

 **1 year Later**

Tsunade rubbed her head in annoyance. There had been numerous reports of earthquakes and falling mountains in the last year.

She thought she was done with this end-of-the-world shit after the 4th Shinobi world war had ended but nope. Fate seemed to hate her.

She had assembled the Konoha 12, or what was left of them to deal with this. In the room was Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino Aburame, Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

"There have been reports coming in about a large amount of earthquakes in this area," Tsunade points to a map, "Initially, the Hidden Stone Vilage was investigating."

"So, why do you need us to investigate, Baa-chan?" Naruto said, disinterested.

Tsunade ignores this and says, "Because, every ninja they've sent to investigate it has disappeared. All except one, and he died before he could deliver a full description of what's causing it. He claims that a flying man in blue and black version of the Yondaime's coat has been causing these tremors. They've asked us for assistance."

 **4 days later**

The team had been investigating the 100-mile-wide `area where these tremors occured.

"So do you think this dude's claims are true?" Kiba asked.

"Why do you ask?" Shino asked.

"It just seems ridiculous, you know? The flying part." Kiba said.

"It's not fake. The old rock geezer can fly." Naruto pointed out, causing everyone to look at him.

"I wonder if they sprout wings," Kiba asked stupidly.

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned.

"I hope I get to show my POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted.

"Hey, keep it down Lee!" Sakura shouted back.

Eventually, their investigation led them to a small clearing. Resting on a single rock with his hands crossed behind his head was Nar, his eyes closed with a piece of straw in his mouth.

"Hey, take a look at his coat," Ino said.

"I-It looks like the Y-Yond-daime's." Hinata stuttered.

Across the way, Nar spit out the piece of straw in his mouth and stood up.

"He getting up." Sakura stated.

Shikamura was wondering, ' _Did he spot us?'_

Nar held out his hand and Gideon appeared. "Gideon, make sure the ships ready to leave. Oh, and make sure my baths ready for me when I get back."

"As you command, My Lord. Though, why the bath?" Gideon asked.

"Because," Nar said as he shot into air for five miles.

"Hey he just vanished!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba's eyes picked up something though. "No, he's coming back down!"

"Move," Shikamaru shouted.

The impact destroyed a mile of the treeline and knocked the ninja's into the clearing.

Nar Zod glared at the ninja from his crouched position, "I'm gonna need to wash the blood off after I've killed this bunch of morons."

 **Chapter End**

 **So, Kryptonian's gain greater power under a blue sun and they can't die from solar radiation, unlike the CW Canon's Kryptonians. I thought that was bullshit so I went and fixed that here.**

 **Here's a Short Timeline of Nar-Zod's Life and how it relates to Kara's**

 **1956- Nar-Zod is born**

 **1966- Kara is Born**

 **1975-1978- Zod's War is fought**

 **1978 - Nar-Zod is sent away**

 **1980- Krypton goes BOOM. Kara's pod goes into Phantom Zone.**

 **2004- Kara's Pod and Fort Rozz land on Earth**

 **2010- Nar wakes up from Stasis**

 **2011- Nar fights with Konoha 12 as he is about to leave**

 **2015- Supergirl Canon Starts**


	2. Chapter 2 -MORTAL KOMBAT!

**Ultraman**

 **Chapter 2: MORTAL KOMBAT!**

 _Last time on Ultraman_

 _Nar held out his hand and Gideon appeared. "Gideon, make sure the ships ready to leave. Oh, and make sure my baths ready for me when I get back."_

" _As you command, My Lord. Though, why the bath?" Gideon asked._

" _Because," Nar said as he shot into air for five miles._

" _Hey he just vanished!" Naruto shouted._

 _Kiba's eyes picked up something though. "No, he's coming back down!"_

" _Move," Shikamaru shouted._

 _The impact destroyed a mile of the treeline and knocked the ninja's into the clearing._

 _Nar Zod glared at the ninja from his crouched position, "I'm gonna need to wash the blood off after I've killed this bunch of morons."_

 **Chapter Start**

When Nar had landed and destroyed a large portion of the treeline, he had kicked up a massive cloud of dust, so his form was obscured. Meanwhile, the Ninja were recovering from the attack, dusting themselves off and getting up. "Hey, you guys okay?", Naruto asked.

"A little dirt in my mouth, but I'll live." Ino complained.

"I am uninjured," Shino said.

Naruto helped Hinata up, who had landed next to him. "Th-Thank you, N-Naruto-Kun."

"No problem, Hinata" Naruto grinned at her, which caused her to blush uncontrollably.

" _Really? Now of all times?'_ Sakura groaned mentally. Hinata's affection for Naruto was obvious to everyone but him. It was astounding how he could save the human race from annihilation, but he could not tell when a girl liked him.

"If you fools have time to act like a bunch of idiots," came Nar's voice as he slowly stepped out of cloud of dust he had kicked up that, until now, had obscured him from view, "Then you have time to fight."

The Konoha Ninja finally saw the man as he stepped out of the cloud of dust. He was dressed in black steel toes shoes, black pants, black long sleeved shirt, gray anbu body armor and a dark blue sleeveless overcoat with black lightning bolts on the bottom edge of the coat.

However, it was his face that shocked them the most. In place of sun kissed blonde hair that Naruto had, this man had spiky hair as black as a piece of coal. And where Naruto had a matching set of 3 whisker marks on each cheek, this man's were smoothed and unmarked. Where Naruto had a sunny disposition, eyes full of life and happiness, this man eye's burned with rage, hatred, and a feeling of loss. For all the differences, he looked like Naruto.

"Oh my God," Ino said breath in shock.

"Am I seeing doubles or is there two Naruto's?" Kiba asked.

"I must have eaten too much barbeque for breakfast, because this can't be right." Choji said as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"Tw-Two Naruto-Kun's?" Hinata blushed uncontrollably.

"Hey Sakura, is it weird that I find Naruto with black hair and no whiskers hot?" Ino asked.

"Ino, now isn't the time." Sakura said, although she held similar thoughts to Ino.

' _What a drag,'_ Shikamaru thought and sighed, before he began to assess the situation, ' _Could this be one of Orochimaru's or the Akatsuki's old experiments gone rouge, or is this some part of a unknown party?'_

"Hmm," Naruto squinted his eyes and then exuberantly pointed at Nar and shouted, "Stop trying to look cooler than me, Sasuke-teme!"

All the Konoha ninja groaned at that. _Of Course,_ Naruto would say something like that.

Nar, for his part, just started floating in the air and moved towards them. "Yeah, I don't know who you are talking about and frankly, I don't care."

He crossed his arms, and spoke to them as he hovered 30 feet above them. "I, am General Nar Zod, of Krypton."

All of the ninja present looked at each other, confused as to where on the planet he was referring to.

"Now," Nar says as he lands 15 ft from the group, " I know that I said I was going to kill you all, but I'm actually in a good mood. I've completed my training and I did attack first, but then again, every one of your other ninja attacked me so far, so I thought I'd attack first."

"SO, if you promise to leave me alone and get lost, everyone can leave here alive and relatively unharmed."

The ninja all looked at each other, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, this guy did attack them, but on the other hand, resolving this peacefully was the best option for all.

Kiba though, being the most brazen of the group, was infuriated at what the Kryptonian General was insinuating. He didn't take the Konoha Ninja seriously, as if they were not a threat to him, ' _Who does this bastard think he is!?'_

"Let's go, Akamaru!" He said to his dog, who barked in agreement, who transformed into another Kiba. They rushed at either side of Nar, while the others shouted for him to stop. Akamaru and Kiba spun into a localized vortex as Kiba shouted the name of his technique " **Fang over Fang!"**

Nar let them both hit him, the vortex's both trying to cut him to shreds but both unable to break his invulnerable skin. After a few seconds of a bored expression on his face, Nar extended two fingers, and harshly tapped Akamaru's front left leg at super strength, breaking the ligament, causing Akamaru to transform back to his true form and fall to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted in concern, not noticing the fingers until it was too late. A flick to the forehead later, and Kiba was sent flying back 100 feet, falling unconscious.

Nar sighed and looked at the other ninjas with an annoyed expression on his face. "Okay look, I'm trying to be merciful here, you know, trying to uphold an old promise for someone I care about, but you are seriously trying my patie—", Nar said but interrupted by a shout of "How unyouthful!"

Shikamaru widened his eyes and shouted, "Lee, stop!" But his words fell on deaf ears as Lee performed his **"Leaf Hurricane."** The kick impacted Nar's face, but he didn't move an inch. Instead, he grabbed the shocked Lee, and gave him a swift uppercut, knocking Lee a mile into the sky and generating a small shockwave.

"I got Lee!" Naruto shouted as he made to catch him, while two shadow clones got Kiba and Akamaru to safety.

Nar was really annoyed now. "Okay," he said simply ominous tone foreshadowing an impending fight, "Patience all used up now." He plunged his hand into the ground, destroying the area, knocking the ninja further back.

"Ino, link us up," Shikamaru told Ino, who established a telepathic link, connecting their minds together, to better coordinate their attack.

Shikamaru got into his thinking position to come up with a plan, _'Okay, this guys is pissed off, so we are in for a fight. He has super strength similar to lady Tsunade, is incredibly durable and can fly. Most of us will not be able to hurt him except Naruto, Sakura, Choji and Lee, if he's okay. Okay then guys, let's go with…'_

The cloud of dust cleared for Nar to walk out. He saw nothing and began to look around. See nothing still, he used his enhanced senses, and found someone heading towards him. He turned to Sakura's fist connect to his face, sending him flying back nearly 300 ft, though he stopped in mid-air. "Hmm, you got some strength there, pretty one."

Sakura smirked and said, "Thanks, but you shouldn't be worried about me." Sakura rushed at him, swinging her fists several times before she hit Nar, sending him another 100 feet back. Nar heard a voice above him shouting, " **Giant Rasengan."**

Nar held his arm up and blocked the attack, the grinding ball of chakra dissipating as Naruto continued to fall. "Shannaro!" Sakura shouted as she tried to punch Nar again but this time, he blocked her punch with his hand, catching her fist. He then grasped Naruto by the throat.

"Here's a hint. Next time, don't shout out your technique. It gives you away." Nar then tossed Naruto into the air before punching Sakura in the gut, then kicking her in the face, causing her to fly 500 feet back. He delivered a harsh punch to Naruto's stomach, causing him to fly 400 feet back and making him cough up blood.

Nar then felt something impact his cheek, and this punch sent him flying backwards 300 feet. He flipped around in the air and skidded to a stop. Looking up, he saw a thinner choji with weird butterfly wings sprouting from his back and thick chakra covering his fist. "Not bad, kid. I actually felt that one."

Nar supersped over to Choji and traded blows with the formerly fat shinobi for a few moments. Nar was a bit surprised that Choji was actually able to handle several of his super strength blows. Granted, he wasn't actually trying very hard, but the kid's durability was impressive nonetheless.

Nar blocked one of Choji's size enhanced punches with his entire arm acting as a shield. "I gotta ask though. Weren't you fat like a few minutes ago?"

"DON'T CALL ME FAT!" Choji shouted as he grew to giant size with his **Super Expansion Jutsu.** " **Butterfly Bombing!"** Choji shouted as his giant fist was covered in thick chakra.

"Aww, crap." Nar said as he prepared for impact. The impact from Choji's fist destroyed the area where Nar was standing. When the dust settled, Nar was founding holding Choji's enhanced fist up with one hand.

"Okay, note to self. Don't call the kid fat."

Nar prepared to begin his counter attack and pulled his fist back, but he felt something catch his fist. He looked back to see Sakura, the hot girl with pink hair. "You really think this will stop me?"

"No," She smirked, "but I think it will hold you."

Nar felt something grab his legs. It was Lee, with 6 of his 8 Gates activated. "I have the unyouthful man's legs!"'

"Naruto, you're up!" Shikamaru said.

"Way ahead of you, Shikamaru!" Naruto, now in Sage Mode, holding a Rasenshuriken in either hand said.

Nar attempted to move but was held in place and found greater resistance holding him down. Looking down he saw shadowy hands wrapping around his body and his shadow was connected to Shikamaru.

Naruto ran at Nar, planting his foot about 50 feet from Nar and threw both RasenShuriken at Nar, shouting **"Twin RasenShuriken!"**

Choji, Sakura, and Lee quickly got out of the way as two RasenShuriken hit Nar, creating a massive spiraling vortex dome, as ten's of thousands of tiny Chakra Needles tried to break Nar's skin, only to break themselves against his impenetrable skin.

When the smoke cleared, Nar stepped out of the crater created by the technique, completely unharmed save for his blue coat being gone and the part of his shirt that covered his right arm and pecs destroyed. Nar's looked at his state and said, "Damn, I really liked that coat." He tore the rest of his shirt off, revealing his lean yet muscular upper body and 6 pack abs.

Naruto panted as he returned to normal, "Damn, he took two RasenShurikens, and he doesn't have a scratch on him."

Nar looked at Naruto and smirked, but he felt himself weighed down again by Shikamaru's shadows. Then he felt a buzzing sound in his ears. He couldn't quite place what it was because it wasn't a bug. Few seconds later, his face lit up with a bubbly expression and Ino hit the ground, "I'm in, guys!" came Ino's voice from Nar's lips.

Everyone who was still conscious slowly gathered around Nar's body. "Okay Hinata. You're good to go." Ino said.

' _Byakuugan'_ , Hinata said in her mind as she activated her bloodline limit, only to adopt a shocked expression and turn it off a second later.

"Hinata, what is it?" Shikamaru asked the blue haired Hyuuga.

"He-He-He has n-no C-chakra." Hinata stuttered in fear.

"Wait a minute, he did all that while the tank was empty?" Ino asked before she whistled hotly while still inside his body, "Damn, he just got hotter in my eyes."

"N-No. What I m-mean is, he d-doesn't have a chakra network a-at a-all!", Hinata stuttered, shocking them all.

"What?" asked Choji, "How could he have done all that without any chakra?"

"It should be impossible." Sakura commented.

"He said he was from somewhere called Krytpon." Shikamaru noted, his hand on his chin, "Maybe he really isn't from around the Elemental Nations or even this planet."

Ino, while still in Nar's body, began groaning in pain. "Um guys, we got a problem."

"Ino, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"He's fighting me." Ino before Nar's neck moved so fast he should have gotten whiplash. His head moved several more times before it finally stopped, hanging low as he stayed completely still.

A gasp came from Ino's true body as her spirit was forced out of Nar. "Choji, look out!"

Choji looked back to Nar, only to be knocked out by harsh haymaker that knocked him face first to the ground, the shockwave blowing the grass everywhere.

"Playtimes over," Nar said ominously as he super sped to Hinata, gave her a chop to the back to the neck, knocking her out.

"Hinata!" Naruto's shouted, only to be knocked 150 yards away by a elbow from Nar a millisecond later, which he followed up by Grabbing Lee's fist, then breaking his elbow by bending it in an awkward direction, then slugging Lee in the gut several times, each blow generating a shockwave. Following up with a straight kick to the left knee, breaking that, before hoisting Lee up in the air and slamming him down with a strong punch, generating a shockwave, and knocking the Taijutsu specialist out.

Sai attempted to use his scroll to make his ink creatures. Nar wouldn't have that. His eyes glowed blue of a moment, and then two beams of came out. It was not like typical heat vision, where the outer layer of the beam is either red or blue and inside is a searing white. No, his heat vision beams were pure cobalt blue. A side effect, Gideon and himself theorized, from absorbing the energy of the Blue Giant all those years. The heat lasers burned the scroll to ash before impacting Sai in the chest, giving him massive third degree burns. He soon passed out from the pain.

" **Coil of Fire!"** Came Tenten's voice, as she unleashed a torrent of fire with the Bashosen. It engulfed Nar, but he didn't even feel the weak heat. He supersped to her, grabbed the fan out of her hands, then backhanded her so hard, she not only was sent flying back and twisting in the air, she also was knocked out.

He turned to Shino, who's special bugs were coming out of him, Nar's eyes ready to use heat vision. "I would advise against that. I am confident I can evade your beams."

"You won't be able to dodge this," Nar said as the light in his eyes seemed to become more focused. A sec later a searing pain exploded in Shino's gut as he dropped to the ground, seeing his bugs die. "What did you do to me?"

"I scanned your body for abnormalities. And when I found your little bug colony, I burned them out."

"What!?"

"Heat vision. Combine with X-Ray vision and focus through the pupils like a scalpel. I can give someone an instant Lobotomy, burn out a cancerous tumor or unclog a blocked artery, all without breaking the skin." Nar said as he kicked Shino in the face, knocking him out.

Nar then turned to Ino. Who looked ready to fight, not that it would do her any good. Instead, Nar sped to her, wrapped one hand around her waist, groping her ass, while the gripped the back of her neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Ino for her part, was stunned by the brazenness of the action and could only stand there as he kissed her. The minute he broke the kiss, she fell unconscious, since he had pressed one of her pressure points.

"Ino! You pervert!" Sakura made to beat the shit out of him. Nar caught her fist and proceeded to do the same thing to the pinkette, wrapping one hand around her waist and groping her firm ass, while the other hand gripped the back of her neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura tried to push him off but her inferior strength meant little to him. The minute he broke the kiss, she fell unconscious, having had one of her pressure points pressed.

Nar then turned to Shikamaru, who was looking at him funny. "What?" Nar asked, seemingly offended by the funny look Shikamaru was giving him, "Those two are hot, and if it wasn't for the fact that we are fighting, I'd be tapping both of those sweet asses right now."

"Anyway," Nar said as he sped to Shikamaru and held him in the air by his throat, "I will be the first to admit you had an excellent plan. You realized from when I destroyed the treeline and how I took your friends attacks seemingly without effort, you knew you needed to get the drop on me. So, you used your strongest fighters to take me on while you kept the weaker ones back. But that's not all you did. You used the pretty blonde to communicate with your people telepathically, to better coordinate your attacks, and to make sure I couldn't hear your plan. You then maneuvered me into a position where I wouldn't be able to avoid the hit you hoped would kill me. And yet if that didn't work, you would have the blonde takeover my mind with whatever she did to me earlier and then have the blind-eyed girl disable my 'chakra'. You're only failure was not checking to make sure I had this chakra of yours." Nar then slammed his fist into Shikamaru's face, knocking him out.

Nar then heard movement behind him and saw his weird look-like standing 50 feet from him, looking at though he had never hit him to begin with.

"You hurt my friends." Naruto said simply, his tone and face implying anger.

"yes, but in my defense, you guys startled me, I gave you multiple chances to surrender, and also none of them are dead yet." Nar pointed out. Nar then sighed and held out his hands to either side of him, "Look, I don't think I should have to explain this, but let me make something clear. You **can't** hurt me. I'm invulnerable to harm, so let's stop this fighting before someone get's killed. You're friends are okay for now, but they still need medical attention."

Naruto may not be the most intelligent soul or the brightest crayon in the box, but even he knew that is friends needed to get back to the village and receive medical treatment so their injuries didn't worsen.

Naruto looked like he was about to speak and possibly resolve this peacefully, but then he saw a purple ethereal skeleton appear and he shouted, "Sasuke, no!"

Nar was then hit with a purple ethereal fist and sent flying.

It was at that moment that Sasuke appeared and a dark spiraling portal closed behind him. "I got the message from Sai. Honestly Dobe, I leave for a week and you're facing a crisis already."

"Damn it, Teme! I was in the middle of resolving this peacefully! You just had to go and piss this guy off! Our friends are down for the count and—Move!" Naruto shouted as he tackled Sasuke and sent them both the ground, narrowly avoiding a large cobalt blue ray of heat vision.

"Okay, that's it. Now I'm pissed off!" Nar shouted at the two.

" **Chidori Senbon"** Sasuke said as he shot his lightning needles at Nar, only for them to bounce off of him.

"Come on!" Naruto said as he led them about 3 miles away from the knocked out Konoha 12 members.

Nar caught up with the two and slammed Sasuke into the ground, kicking up dirt. He attempted to slam his fist down into Sasuke, but Naruto's **Giant Rasengan** knocked him away. Naruto extended his hand and Sasuke took it, pulling himself up.

"Teme, get your Rinnegan out." Naruto said as he entered his **Six Paths Sage Mode.**

"You're pulling out all the stops with him?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't sure Six Paths powers were really necessary.

"We have to. I mean, look at him," Naruto gestured to the man as he got up, "He doesn't have a chakra network yet he took two of my Sage Mode-enhanced Rasenshurikens and doesn't have a scratch on him. He shrugged off blows from Giant Size Choji and Sakura-chan like they were nothing. He forced out Ino when she used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu** on him with sheer willpower. And he took the other's down within the span of a minute." Naruto formed two of his **Truth Seeking Balls** into batons. "We can't afford to hold back."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and activated his Rinnegan in his left eye. "Okay. Let's do this."

Nar rose into the air with an angry expression on his face. ' _I try to resolve this peacefully and this is what I get.'_ Nar that breathed deep and used his ice breath on the two ninja, intending to end this. Naruto threw one of his staffs at the icy gust, stopping it in it's tracks.

Nar didn't see the **Susanoo Arrow** until it hit him, sending him through several trees. Not that it hurt him. As he unbound himself from the tree, Naruto was upon him, teleporting in with his **Flying Thunder God.** Nar grabbed the stick of **Truth Seeking Ball** as it came down on his head. Then something shocking happened. The stick started to burn his hand.

Not like with flames. No, his hand sizzled, like his flesh was cooking. Nar let go of the staff and punched Naruto back to the ground. But Naruto had sent one of his **Truth Seeking Balls** at Nar, who caught it in his hands. He gritted his teeth as the **Truth Seeking Ball** burnt his flesh. After a few moments, he roared as he crushed the ball in his hands, generating a shockwave that knocked them off their feet. As they got up, they noticed Nar looking at his scorched hands. ' _How? I'm supposed to be immune to harm!?'_

"It looks like you can hurt him, Dobe." Sasuke noted.

"Yeah, but this guys got a short temper. Teme, we can't afford to fiddle around here. We need to end this." Naruto said.

"RAHHH!" Nar roared, his very powerful lungs causing vibrations amongst the trees. He hadn't felt pain in so long. The pain didn't hurt as his body was healing the burns. No, the pain was reminding him that he could still be hurt. And it was bringing back painful memories that he had tried to keep in the past. Memories of his now dead parents. Memories of his grandparents. Of his now dead world. Of his drinking buddies he had lost during the war with Daxam. Of failing in his duty to protect and safeguard Kara. Of the fact that even if he did meet Kara again, she would be old, and she wouldn't want him.

"Damn, dobe. You weren't kidding," Sasuke said as he activated his **Full body Susanoo.**

Nar flew at the giant ethereal warrior and socked in hard in the face with his full power. Susanoo was widely known for being an Ultimate Defense. However, against the Superhuman might of an enraged Krytponian, who had spent 3 decades bathing under the light of a blue star, the defense would not last long. Evident by the fact that the Susanoo cracked under the pressure of his blow.

Nar flew lower and cracked the torso of Susanoo. He punched with his full strength several more times until he broke through to the skeletal layer of Susanoo.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted, as he had Susanoo backhand him away. Sasuke concentrated as he used his chakra to heal the damage to Susanoo. A little trick he had started working on after Danzo had been able to peel away the layers of his defense in their fight.

Sasuke followed up by making Susanoo's fist impact the Kryptonian, sending him to the ground. Nar flipped up to his feet and flew around Susanoo and went for it's feet's. Grabbing the left ankle, Nar forced it to go one way, which caused Susanoo to lose it's balance, making it fall on it's back. Nar then leapt up to the jewel in the head, where Sasuke was housed, and began pounding away.

" **Amaterasu**."Sasuke said as he focused on Nar, just as he broke through to Sasuke. Suddenly black flames appeared all over Nar's body, causing the enraged Kryptonian to grit his teeth in pain. He tired to extinguish the flames by flying into a nearby lake, but the flames burned still. He tried spinning so fast that normal flames would have been put out from the lack of oxygen, but that failed. He even tried his Ice Breath, and still, the flames burned.

"You won't be able to put those flames out," Sasuke said, "They burn for 7 days and nights, and only I can put them out."

"Oh Yeah!?" Nar asked in pain, "We'll see about that!" blasting off the ground, the black haired Kryptonian broke through the atmosphere, entering space. Seeing the flames still not out from the absence of oxygen, he flew straight towards the sun. It took him about 30 minutes to reach Elum's sun, though the distance between Elum and it's Sun was about 1/2 of the distance between Earth and it's Sun when he did, he flew straight into the core of the sun. The sun's light and heat filled every cell in his body, recharging his reserves and burning away the black flames. He stayed in there for several minutes before he emerged, his body covered in yellow flames and when he opened his eyes, they glowed with white light.

Back on Elum, Sasuke and Naruto waited for nearly 60 minutes for him to show back up but he never did.

"I would say he is not coming back." Sasuke said as he deactivated Susanoo and Naruto did the same with his Six Paths Sage Mode.

"Yeah, it's too bad we couldn't resolve this peacefully." Naruto said.

"It wouldn't have happened either way." Sasuke said, and Naruto had something to say about that.

"Listen Teme, you can't just go attacking people whenever you want." Naruto argued, causing Sasuke to look at him.

"Dobe look, He was gonna-" Sasuke was gonna say something but he noticed a massive ball of fire was approaching their location and fast. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and used his **Amenotejikara** to move him and Naruto away in the nick of time, replacing them with a tree, as a massive pillar of a light and fire erupted from where the ball of flame landed, the impact of his landing shaking the entirety of the Elemental Countries **.**

"He's back." Sasuke said as he reactivated **Susanoo.** "No shit, Teme." Naruto said as he turned his Six Paths Sage mode back on.

The flames died down until the two ninja could see Nar in his sunfire covered form. **"Amaterasu".** Sasuke said. The black flames appeared all over Nar's body again but this time, the black flames died as soon as they touched Nar's form. Sasuke and Naruto stared on in shock.

" **Don't Bother,"** Nar said, **"These are the true flames of the sun. As long as I'm covered in them, your fake sunfire can't touch me."** His claim was exemplified by the fact that perfectly healthy trees nearly a mile away were catching on fire from the heat of Nar's form.

" **And speaking of which,"** Nar crouched low, then disappeared from view. Sasuke looked around frantically for several moments only to find nothing. It was then that a fist impacted his face, sending his flying out of **Susanoo.** Sasuke, despite the fractured half of his skull and burned cheek, was able to move his head enough to Nar with his fist out, indicating who punched Sasuke. Sasuke looked further behind Nar to his Susanoo. Or rather, the massive hole where **Susanoo's** face used to be. Nar had somehow punched right through **Susanoo** with a single blow, all without Sasuke noticing until after he had been hit.

Nar hit Sasuke again sending him further flying. He hit Sasuke one more time before he flew so fast he appeared behind Sasuke and gave him a Lariat, dropping him to the ground.

Nar was on top of Sasuke in an instant, kneeling and having each thumb pressed on Sasuke's eyes, and the weakened Sasuke tried to force him off. "No more Black Flames for you." With that said, Nar gouged out both of Sasuke's eyes, causing him to scream in pain. Nar got up and flicked the blood of his thumbs, but not before he looked at the screaming emo in annoyance. "Oh put a sock in it." Nar said as he knocked Sasuke out with a kick, "You never been burned by those flames of your's."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he attacked Nar, who blocked the punch. "You'll pay for hurting my friend, you teme!". Naruto hit him with flurry of punches from his Jinchuriki arms. While Nar was blocking those, he didn't see the **Truth Seeking Ball's** until it was too late. Nar body was then covered in a cocoon made of the stuff. Nar struggled to break free as he used all his might to break free of the **Truth Seeking Balls.** Naruto created 8 other shadow clones, which then proceeded to make 9 different RasenShurikens.

Nar finally broke free, but it was too little too late. As Naruto threw all nine of his Jutsu, shouting " **Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast RasenShuriken!".** The most marvellous ninjutsu of all time hit Nar, causing a vast array of explosions, that covered his figure.

"Once more!" Naruto shouted as he went full bijuu mode, creating two clones of Kurama to create one more jutsu, in the hopes of finally stopping this monster that had hurt his friends. The shadow clones merge into the original, creating a three-faced, six-armed construct. n its right arms, it creates a **Wind Style: Massive Rasenshuriken** , and in its left arms, it creates a **Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken** , both infused with natural energy. Forming the Jutsu, he threw it at Nar, shouting " **Six Paths: Ultra Giant RasenShuriken!"**

The jutsu collided with the explosion's already happening, causing a massive explosion to happen, resembling a hydrogen bomb exploding.

Naruto dropped to the ground in a clearing surrounded by burning trees, exiting his **Tailed Beast Mode** and **Six Paths Mode.** He wasn't out of chakra, but he was about 90% shot.

"It's over." Naruto said.

"Is it?" Came an innocent question, but from the voice of the man Naruto thought he had killed.

Naruto rounded about trying to quickly get away, but Nar grabbed his right arm. Nar inspected briefly with his various vision powers, and noted, "Hmm, a synthetic arm." Nar gripped it tightly and said, "Good, then I won't feel bad about doing this." Nar said as he ripped of the synthetic arm Tsunade had fashioned for Naruto, using her grandfathers cell's, after he had lost it in his final battle with Sasuke.

Naruto tried to form some handsigns with his one useable hand, but Nar grasped said hand and crushed every bone in it, leaving Naruto without any useable hands. Nar then grasped Naruto by the throat and held him high above his head.

"This is the end for you." Nar said as his eyes burned with heat vision, preparing to burn his look-alike to ash.

But then he heard something. It was a memory of his mother.

 _Flashback – 10 years before Krypton's death_

 _A 10 year old Nar was reading up on news regarding more prisoners being sent to Fort Rozz. At was also late at night._

" _Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" His mom said as she waked into his room._

" _I wanted to see you, mom." Nar said with a smile. "Dad made dinner."_

" _Then I am truly sorry," Kushi jested, "Your father is a great general but sadly is a bit lacking in the ability to cook a delectable meal."_

 _Nar seem almost uncomfortable with what he wanted to say. "Mom, when I grow, I want to be a soldier, like dad."_

" _Oh, I'm so happy for you son." Kushi said as she hugged her son._

" _I thought you would be mad. I heard you and Dad talking about how you wanted me to become a scientist." Nar explained._

" _Oh sweety, I admit I would like you to learn what my father and I have to teach you, but what path you take in life is ultimately yours." Kushi said reassuring her beloved boy. "Son, you were not born in a Genesis Chamber like all of our race has been for 300 years. You're the first natural birth in 300 years. Whatever path you chose in life, your father and I will always be happy for you."_

 _Flashback end_

"Mom," He whispered, before he was assaulted another memory.

 _Flashback_

 _1 week before his parents assassination_

 _Nar was visiting Kara. It was also late at night, so her night light was on. He wanted to get to know her a bit better, since their betrothal had just been announced._

" _So, do you know what happens when we marry, Kara?" Nar asked. He of course al ready knew what happened, but he was just making small talk._

" _We say our vows in front of the Priest of Rao, and after that"- Nar chuckled and interrupted Kara._

" _When we marry, you become mine and I become yours. Forever." Nar explained with an infectious smile, which left Kara a bit mesmerized._

" _It's getting late, I need to report in. Can I come visit you again?" Nar asked, which made Kara excitedly nod her head._

" _Alright." He said as he moved closer to her, "Remember, our little secret". He gave a quick kiss on the forehead._

" _I know that we don't know each other that well yet, but I promise, I will always strive to be the best I can be. For your sake." Nar promised._

" _You promise?" Kara asked innocently._

 _Nar held up his pinkie. Kara held out her's and they interlocked said pinkies. "Pinkie swear," He smiled._

 _Flashback End_

' _Mom. Kara. If you saw me now, would you proud or disappointed in me?'_ Nar thought to himself as he held up Naruto. ' _Would you be proud of me killing this kid? Who is only guilty of defending his friends and protecting them? Or would you be ashamed of me?'_

Nar sighed and said, "Damn it." He let Naruto drop his grip and knocked him out.

"Guess I better handle this." He said to himself as he threw Naruto over his shoulder and grasped Sasuke's leg and flew into the air.

 **One Hour later**

Tsunade did not have a good feeling. She was increasingly worried about the Konoha 12, especially after that last Earthquake that shook every corner of the elemental nations.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted.

"What is it, SHizune?" Tsunade asked.

"There someone on the roof who wants to speak with you." SHizune said, catching her breath.

"So what?" Tsunade asked, not really getting it.

"He's carrying Naruto and his friends!" Shizune said. Tsunade finally understanding what she meant rushed outside. She didn't see them.

"Shizune, I swear to Kami if this is a joke, you will do every single piece of my paperwork for the next 6 months!" Tsunade shouted. Shizune was afraid now, because Tsunade hated all the paperwork that came with being Hokage.

"Hey there," Came a male voice. Looking up, Tsunade saw Nar with a large leather net being held up by his hands.

"You're the Hokage right?" He asked, dropping the leather net to the ground to reveal the badly beaten members of Konoha 12, "I here you've been looking for me."

 **Chapter End**

 **Next Chapter will see Nar's adventure on Elum come to an end and make his way to earth.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Departure from Elum

**Here is what the harem looks like for the moment.**

 **Confirmed Harem Members: Kara Danvers(eventually)**

 **Strong Likelyhood: Alex Danvers, Samantha Arias, Wonder Woman, Lena Luthor, Faora Hu-Ul(Movieverse), Astra, Hela(Thor:Ragnarok)**

 **Maybe/Up for debate: Indigo(After being reprogrammed), Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl**

 **AN: I know people seem to hate Man of Steel and it's sequel, but I liked Man of Steel, and I will be tying in elements of that movie with my Ultraman universe.**

 **Also, Superman will be played by Henry Cavill. He's just got the Superman look down.**

 **To all the readers who believe my character is a Mary-Sue: None of you know what a Mary Sue even is. Next time, look up the definition before you go around using a word you don't even understand.**

 **To those who think it's nonsense that Nar was not immediately killed by the truth seeking balls, I say this. There is** **no** **information that would indicate what the truth seeker balls would do to someone with** **Kryptonian Invulnerability** **under a yellow Sun, not to mention a Blue Sun. The truth seeking Balls have only ever been used on humans with no invulnerability, so how quickly they could kill a** **INVULNERABLE** **Kryptonian is up in air.**

 **There is also no way in hell Naruto and Sasuke could ever beat a Kryptonian who was under a BLUE SUN for 3 decades. Plus, I am not using CW-level Kryptonian's, I'm using DCEU level of power. That way, not too OP like the comics but still OP enough to respect the Source Material#dccomics.**

 **Chakra is NOT Magic. End of discussion.**

 **Also, fair warning. This chapter is smutty.**

 **Chapter 3: Departure from Elum**

 _Last Time on Ultraman_

" _He's carrying Naruto and his friends!" Shizune said. Tsunade finally understanding what she meant rushed outside. She didn't see them._

" _Shizune, I swear to Kami if this is a joke, you will do every single piece of my paperwork for the next 6 months!" Tsunade shouted. Shizune was afraid now, because Tsunade hated all the paperwork that came with being Hokage._

" _Hey there," Came a male voice. Looking up, Tsunade saw Nar with a large leather net being held up by his hands._

" _You're the Hokage right?" He asked, dropping the leather net to the ground to reveal the badly beaten members of Konoha 12, "I hear you've been looking for me."_

 **Chapter Start**

Tsunade stared up at the man floating above her. He was wearing black steel toe combat boots, black jeans, a black belt, a gray sleeveless undershirt that showed off his abs and chests, and a black leather trench coat over that. Nar had decided to get a change of clothes after his fight real quick.

Tsunade was also a bit weirded out by his _(aside from the lack of whiskers, the coal black hair, the stronger and bigger muscles)_ uncanny resemblance to Naruto. She absentmindedly noted this man was pleasing to look at.

"Anbu, get these ninja to the hospital. NOW!" Tsunade ordered and her ninja quickly grabbed each of the Konoha 12 and Shushiined away.

Nar looked down at the woman, whose name he believed was Tsunade, he had heard. He observed that she had brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she kept tied in two loose ponytails. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath, she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She had red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and used a soft pink lipstick.

It was definitely her breasts that he noticed the most though. He had noticed that some of the women in this world have obscene levels of beauty and this woman was definitely at the top of the list. ' _I mean, look at those breasts! I can already imagine what a boobjob from her would feel like.'_ he thought, ' _Hmm, maybe if I play this right, I can get some action. I haven't had sex in over 33 years.'_

They both stared at each other for several moments before Nar broke the silence. "So, much as I just love floating up here all day, I think we should talk." He landed gently on the ground and walked closer to her.

Tsunade held up her hand, making him stop moving closer to her. "First, give me one good reason why I shouldn't cave your skull in."

"Well, unless you can use those weird black balls my doppelganger can use, or those black flames from the now blind duckbutt, you can't hurt me." Nar pointed out. "Plus, I took a….what was it? 10 Rasenshuriken's to the face? And I'm still here."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the mention of the Truth Seeking Balls and Amaterasu. More so that he could survive multiple Rasenshurikens. In fact, he doesn't even have a scratch on him.

"My point is, I don't want to hurt you and you _can't_ hurt me, so let's resolve this dispute like civilized people." Nar proposed, holding out his hand.

Tsunade looked at his hand then at his face for a moment before making a decision.

 **Hokage's Office**

Tsunade had taken Nar back to her office. "So, perhaps you could explain how you ended beating the stuffing out of my ninja."

Nar was sitting across from her. "Well, for you to understand how the altercation between your ninja and myself occurred, you need to understand something about me. My name is Nar-Zod and I'm not from this planet."

"So you are an alien?" Tsunade asked with slight disbelief.

"Yep," Nar nodded.

"Sure don't look like one." Tsunade noted.

"Trust me, there are plenty of human looking extra-terrestrial species in the universe. I may look like one of you, but my DNA is a thousand times more complex." Nar pointed out.

"Anyway, you don't need to know my entire life history, only that my planet is dead and I am one of the few survivors." Nar said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tsunade said with some sincerity.

"It's alright," Nar said but anyone could tell it still bothered him. "I was sent away two years before our planet exploded, against my will. When I finally woke up, 32 years had passed."

"You're looking pretty good for a 54 year old man." Tsunade complimented.

"I was under stasis for that period of time so I didn't age, and under a yellow or blue sun, I wouldn't have."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Most humanoid species that are discovered typically live under the same living conditions as this planet. On Krypton however, the environment was very inhospitable. Cold, several times higher gravity, little food… So the living organisms found a way to thrive by absorbing sunlight and using that energy. Krypton's sun, however, is a red sun, so it's light is not very nourishing, so our bodies had to evolve further."

"Do you have a paper and pen I can borrow?" He asked. She handed him some. "Think of this little dot right here as the total amount of energy each cell absorbs from a single ray of red sunlight." Nar drew a dot in the middle of the paper. He then drew a very big circle, panning the edges of the paper, around that tiny dot. "Think of this circle as the total amount of energy each one of my cells can create using a red sun's energy. Under a yellow sun, it's infinitely greater and even more under a blue sun. Now this an over simplified version, but it's more or less how it works."

Tsunade nodded and he continued. "I came to this planet to train and master my powers, so that way I would not kill someone on the planet I'm planning to make my way to after I eventually leave."

"This training caused a lot of ground tremors, so that's why you were getting all those reports. The reason I initially attacked your ninja was because every ninja so far has tried to kill me while I was just minding my own business, so I attacked first. But I tried to resolve the whole situation peacefully and it would have worked. But then, the dog boy attacked me. Once I disabled him, I tried to again get them agree to a ceasefire, then the kid with the bowl hair attacked and from then on, it was an all out battle."

"They threw everything they had at me and I took it all. Eventually, I got annoyed and knocked everyone out but my look-alike. I tried one last time to resolve it peacefully, but then duck-butt hit me, and by then I was out of patience. I fought the two of them, and between those weird black balls and black flames, I had to resort to absorbing energy from the sun's core to beat them. I then gathered them all up and brought them back here."

Tsunade made a note of that and they both stood up and shook hands. "Well, thank you for not killing my ninja. We lost a lot in the war last year, and I really didn't want to lose any more."

"To me, most of them are just kids." Nar admitted. "It wouldn't have been right to kill them."

A few moments of silence before Tsunade decides she needs to repay him in some way. "So, I believe I should at least repay you in some way for what you did. What do you want? Money? All you can eat buffet? Booze?"

Nar chuckled and admitted, "Money wouldn't serve me any purpose where I'm planning on heading. And as much as I enjoy food and drink, I don't need it. Under a yellow sun, I'm basically self-sustaining. I don't even need to sleep."

The look in Nar's eyes changed to one of lust. "And given the looks you've been sending my way, I think you know what I want."

' _And there it is',_ Tsunade thought. She always got those lustful looks from everybody. This look alike of Naruto, she could tell he was well built. Plus, she hadn't had sex since Dan died, and a dildo only does her so much. In her opinion, nothing can replace the feel of a prime piece of male meat ravaging her insides. And on the off chance he couldn't satisfy her, the option for this to be just a one time thing was on the table. On the other hand…

"Anbu, leave the room. The alien and I need some 'privacy' to discuss the terms the of his 'payment'." She ordered, her meaning clear to her and the Kryptonian clear. The Anbu and Shizune pressed a button on her intercom. "Shizune, cancel any appointments I have for the next 3 hours and hold all my paperwork." She ordered and then formed a hand seal which caused a seal to appear on the door and windows.

"What was that?" Nar asked about the seal.

"Privacy seal array. Basically makes it so the door won't open and no can ease-drop or disturb us." Tsunade said as trailed a finger along Nar's chin. "Now then, handsome. Show me what you got."

 **Lemon Time**

Nar didn't even hesitate as he pulled Tsunade close and smashed his lips against hers. Their lips met passionately and shortly after, Nar dominated the blonde Senju's mouth with his tongue. Tsunade's hands moved to Nar's Shoulder's and helped the muscular man slip out of his coat and under shirt, revealing that heavily toned upper body of his. Nar's hands helped Tsuande out of her Haori, letting it fall to the ground. He then undid the sash on her waist that held her blouse together as he continued to dominate her mouth. Tsunade pulled her blouse off, revealing her flat stomach and freeing the most luscious and desired breasts in the world from their confines.

Their hands were all over each other. Tsunade's hands moved all over his rather sculpted form. Nar's hands were doing the same to her. It was as if they knew exactly where to touch. One hand kneading and massaging her left breast with the other slid into the hem of her pants ready to remove them when asked. Nar's diligence was rewarded with pleasurable moans from the Slug Princess.

After several minutes of that, Tsuande led him over behind her desk and guided the Kryptonian General into the Hokage chair. Nar sat down in it. Tsunade knelt on her knees and with a smirk, said, "Let's get these off, shall we?"

Tsunade then pulled his boots, socks and pants off. She then pulled his boxers off and was pleasantly surprised. His flaccid cock was 8in. long and 2 in thick. ' _If that's how big he is when he's not even hard yet…'_ Tsunade trailed off already, the anticipation making her wet. The blonde Senju then began to lick his cock and fondle his balls. After a bit, Nar's cock was fulling hardened, standing at 13 inches in length and 3 inches thick. Tsunade then started to take him in her mouth.

Nar groaned at the feeling of his hardened cock in the blondes mouth and laid his hand on her head, enticing her to further suck on it, the slurps and moans resounding through the air. Finally, after 20 minutes, Nar felt his load about to blow. Tsunade was a bit surprised but took it in stride, swallowing all of her lover's tasty semen. "Mmm, delicious." She said.

Nar stood up and the two traded places, with Tsunade taking off her clothes and spreading her legs for him. Tsunade moaned loudly as Nar's tongue ran along her inner thigh, moving towards her neglected womanhood. Her back arched as she massaged her breasts. She moaned again as he blew a gentle stream of air onto her needy wet entrance. Tsunade panted lightly she couldn't keep up with the constant pleasure.

"Nar… oh god, yes… more," She moaned out making the young man smile. He was more than happy to oblige her. His tongue moved along her lower lips and flicked over her clit. This caused Tsunade to moan loudly and tremble in pleasure.

"You're pretty sensitive," Nar smiled as he pushed his tongue into the Hokage. Tsunade only moaned in happy response as Nar's tongue assaulted her. His tongue was a little too skilled it worried her how good he was at pleasuring with just his tongue. He swirled his tongue around in her vagina for several minutes before Tsunade came, spraying her love juice all over Nar's face, who lapped it all up.

Nar then got up and hoisted Tsunade up onto the desk while he stood up. Nar positioned himself between her legs, rubbing his cock against her pussy a few times. Tsunade ran her hands up Nar's chest and nodded, letting him know she was ready. Nar leaned down in kissing at her neck as his cock pushed into her needy entrance.

Tsunade moaned loudly as her back arched feeling her new lover's insanely huge girth penetrate her, molding her pussy to the shape of his cock. Nar's hands ran over Tsunade's body groping and caressing as they went. They only stopped once they found her large luscious mounds. His thumbs ran over her stiff nipples as his started to build a rhythm to his thrusts.

"Cry out my name," Nar whispered huskily into Tsunade's ear and Tsunade obliged.

"Nar!" Tsunade screamed as she crashed through her second climax. Nar didn't slow down as he felt her body suddenly constrict around his cock. He plowed her hard and fast for another 5 minutes as she came for a third time that day, crying out his name in pleasure. He grinned and lifted Tsunade up and onto his lap as he sat in the Hokage Chair, letting her bounce on his manhood.

Tsunade didn't hesitate to start bouncing her hips, impaling herself on his divine rod. She was already lost her pleasure, having never been fucked like this. He paid so much attention to her body. He caressed her entire form, leaving nothing untouched; it was as if his hands had a mind of their own and knew exactly what to do.

"Oh God, it's so big!" Tsunade shouted as she came yet again. She was losing herself to him. She wanted… needed to have more of him… all of him. Nar groaned and started to slam his hips upwards driving his cock into Tsunade's wet love canal.

"Tsunade," Nar groaned as he started to near his limit. He felt her walls tightly squeezing his cock like a vice as she bounced. His eyes watched her bouncing breasts until he couldn't resist and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and lightly biting it.

Tsunade moaned loudly as she threw her arms around Nar's back. Her eyes rolled back as she was hit by her newest climax. Nar stood them up and pressed Tsunade's back against the wall, holding her up by her ass and she wrapped her hands around his back and locked her legs around his waist, drawing him further into her.

"God Nar… your cock is divine," Tsunade moaned.

"Your body is fucking amazing too," Nar replied as he finally lost it and burst into Tsunade's folds. Tsunade threw her head back as she screamed out in release; her body trembled in ecstasy and the euphoric waves washed over her as his hot spunk painted her insides white. After a few more long hard thrusts, he finished his release.

Tsunade collapsed forwards resting her head on Nar's chest as she panted heavily trying to regain her breath. Nar ran a hand through Tsunade's hair as he hummed lightly.

Tsunade got up to leave. "I have to go check on my ninja. But after I'm done, meet me here at this address." She showed him the address for the Senju mansion. "I want you fuck me so hard, that I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

 **Lemon end**

 **Timeskip-One week**

Nar spent the last week touring the Fire Country and when he wasn't doing that, he was bringing Tsunade to happy town. Still, Tsunade couldn't always satisfy his needs, so he had found another that could when she wasn't available.

 **Yamanaka Flower Shop**

 **Late at night**

The door opens and Ino responds, her back turned. "Hi, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Ino turns around and says, "How can I help—You!?"

"Hey beautiful." Nar smiles at her.

"Um, well what are you doing here?" Ino said, both excited that her crush was here but also fearful because of how easily her friends got trounced by him.

"I'm here to buy some flowers. What? Is that such a bad thing?" He teased as he began looking around and picking some out.

"Well, no it's just," Ino calmed herself down and spoke her next words more calmly, "You hurt my friends."

"Yes, I did," Nar admitted, "But I also tried to resolve that peacefully. You have only dog boy and guy with the bowl hair-cut and bushy eyebrows to blame for that fight happening." Ino had to admit he was right about that. Lee and Kiba were to blame for that.

Nar then picked out a bouquet of purple flowers, paid for them with the money he had taken off the dead Stone Village Ninja that had come after him, and then expectedly, held them out to Ino.

"So wait," Ino said, "You mean you bought flowers from my shop only to then give them to me?"

"I know, it's a bit lame," Nar admitted with a smile. "But you look damn fine in purple. It's suits you."

"Plus, I heard the compliments you while you were in my body."

 **A few minutes later**

 **Lemon Time(Ino)  
** The Flower shop was closed up but the light in an above room was still on. Nar opened the door and both he and Ino went inside, kissing each other hotly.

"Ino…" Nar said, closing the door. "you're so hot," Nar followed her as she sat on the bed.

Ino laid back on the bed and Nar slowly made his way down her body. Her shirt was already off on the floor. She moaned loudly as Nar kissed and flicked his tongue over her nipples. His hands trailed over her body.

"Oh god. More," Ino moaned out feeling Nar's lips move further down her body. His hands pulled off her tight black pants and panties.

"Mmm," Nar hummed kissing over her belly button and down to her special place. He was definitely going to enjoy this. Ino bit her lip as his cool breath hit her womanhood.

"I want you," Ino said, her eyes shining with lust.

"You have me," Nar said as he slid his tongue over her pretty little pussy. Ino shuddered and moaned lightly her hands ran down into his hair as he started to work her over.

"Don't stop," Ino moaned as he licked her over and over. Ino's back arched as Nar licked her; he was beyond good at it. Nar moved his tongue towards her entrance. His fingers lightly spread her opened while his tongue pushed into her.

"Nar," Ino moaned, climaxing from tongue entering her. Nartuo gave a chuckle and continued to lick her.

"Just as I thought… you taste good," Nar said licking up her juices. Ino panted as Nar stopped toying with her for a few moments.

"Nar… please," Ino gasped. "Please… no more foreplay… I want you inside of me." Ino bit her lip.

"If that's what you want," Nar said moving up her body. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. Ino's eye widened seeing his size.

"You're so big!" Ino nearly shouted. Nar cracked a grin and looked at Ino.

"You still want it?" he asked. Ino licked her lips as she stared at his magnificent cock. She gave a nod and spread her legs. Nar moved in, rubbing himself against her wet entrance. After he thoroughly lubed himself with her love juice, he finally started to push in.

Ino winced as he spread her, it hurt due to his girth but felt amazing at the same time. The fullness that he was giving her thanks to his gigantic size was so worth it. Nar gritted his teeth as he pushed into her. She was very tight, her pussy clamped down around his cock like a vice.

"By Rao, you have one tight little cunt," Nar growled.

"I would say thanks but, I almost wish I was looser so I could take it easier," Ino said hooking her arms under Nar's, allowing her fingers to grasp at his heavily defined back he started to press into her again.

Nar peppered her neck with kisses, trying to get her body to relax around him as he reached half way. Ino's soft breasts pressed against his chest as her back arched; her mind was going blank and he hadn't even started to thrust. She was afraid to let him have her; she didn't want to lose her mind to him. But at the same time, she wanted to.

"Ah Nar!" Ino cried out feeling his cock start to withdraw. She braced herself. He was going to either slam into her or move in slowly. Either way, she knew without a doubt that she was going to love it. And love it she did; he slammed into the pretty little blonde, sheathing himself fully inside her. She cried out in ecstasy as she orgasmed all over his cock. Nar hooked an arm under Ino's back, pressing her against him, loving the feeling of her breasts against his chest, as he started to then slowly thrust into the pretty blonde currently writhing underneath him.

Ino grasped at his back, clinging to it tightly as she climaxed again around Nar's cock. Her virgin-like tightness and his gigantic size was making her reach orgasm quickly. Her walls suddenly clamping down again on Nar's cock nearly made him burst. Ino's tightness was driving him mad.

"Oh god Nar how long can you last?" Ino asked. Nar said nothing, knowing they had only just started. Instead he decided to push her over the edge; he slid his hand down her back groping her ass while he moved his lips to her breasts again, kissing and sucking her nipples.

"Nar!" Ino screamed out again as she climaxed again, this time however he wasn't able to hold out and burst into her, pouring his hot, thick baby batter into her pussy. Ino's ecstasy filled scream died off and she passed out.

 **Lemon End**

Nar would stay in the Leaf for another week before doing a little more traveling and sightseeing.

He first went to Sand Village, then the Stone Village, Cloud Village, and the Mist Village to see the sights, recording what he found for later use. Like making a copy of the forbidden scroll from the leaf and scanning brainwaves to document the Jutsu from various Shinobi, including Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Mei Terumi, TsuchiKage, and Sasuke. He would have given Sasuke his eyes back but they had already replaced them with a spare set they had.

The final thing he did before he left, was train under Mifune, and master the way of the Samurai, even though he couldn't use their chakra techniques.

 **The day he left Elum**

"Are you positive you don't want to leave and come with me?" Nar asked Tsunade as they finished what could be their last encounter together.

"As much as I love that cock of yours, I have to stay. Whether I'm Hokage or not, my people will always need me." Tsunade admitted hesitantly.

"It's okay. I get it." Nar admitted as he pulled the naked Senju into a kiss. "So, how 'bout I give you one hell of a goodbye."

 **Hours later**

"You take care of yourself, Naruto Uzumaki." Nar said as he and Naruto shook hands. The Hokage and the Konoha 12 minus Sasuke, were seeing him off.

"You too, weird Sasuke-like version of me." Naruto said, making a tic mark appear on Nar's head but he took it stride.

Nar turned to fly away but looked back behind him and said, "Oh and Naruto? Let me offer you some free advice. It's pretty clear to everyone but you the that the pale-eyed busty chick standing next to you clearly has the hots for you. So man up already and take her on a date...besides, it's the quiet-ones are always wild in bed"

Nar took off into the sky while Kiba laughed at Naruto's expense, Tsunade smirked as the brat who always called her Grandma was feeling uncomfortable, Naruto was nervous and twiddling his thumbs, while Hinata's face was red as a tomato.

After 5 minutes of awkward silence, Naruto broke the silence with a question, "Um, Hinata?"

Hinata slowed turned to look at Naruto, face still super red, "Y-Yes, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Would you, I don't know, like to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked uncertain about the whole thing.

Hinata's face got even more red and she fainted, as this a dream come true for her. As the ninja present huddled over her, Nar observed the whole thing from high in the sky, highly amused. "And my work here is done." He turned and flew back to his ship.

 **The Ship**

After nearly a year and 2 months on this planet, he was ready to leave.

He walked open to his ship and said, "Gideon, open the doors." The door to the ship opened up and he walked right on in. He placed the samurai sword he had received from Mifune as a gift for mastering the way of the Samurai on a pedestal.

"Gideon, plot a course for Earth." He ordered.

"Certainly, my lord." Gideon said. "Also, there is something you need to see. If you will please observe the black box on the command console."

Nar looked to the black box on his command console. He opened the container to see a green gem, a red one, a pink one, a gold one, a silver one and black one. "Gideon, what exactly is this?"

"While you were busy training, the maintenance bots discovered a deposit of crystalized minerals close to the ship. Upon discovering that the minerals were gems from Krypton, they brought it on board. I analyzed it and found that each one gives off radiation that negatively effects your cellular structure."

Nar slammed the lid shut and glared at the AI, "And you didn't tell me this before I opened it because why?"

"I covered the pieces in a see-through lead-based polymer to protect you from the harmful effects." Gideon said.

Nar relaxed in the chair as his ship entered orbit. The Phantom Drive activated and his ship disappeared from Elum. He activated the 3D display of the box. "So what kind of harmful effects would I experience from these gems?"

The green one was selected first. "Based upon spectro-analysis of the green gem, it would cause you to become sick and ill, while slowly sapping you of your power's. Prolonged exposure is lethal. Weapons made of this gem will also bypass your invulnerability."

"Great," Nar groaned. The red one was selected next.

"The red gem is not lethal, but it will instead affect your mind in some negative fashion, causing you to develop a dark personality that is the opposite of everything you truly are. Based on a series of tests, the effects last at most 72 standard Earth hours."

The pink one was selected next. "The pink gem will, based on analysis, will cause a heterosexual Kryptonian to become a homosexual while exposed."

"Definitely no touching that one." Nar grumbled.

The gold, silver and black one's all appeared one the screen. "These last three are by far the worst, my lord." The golden one was selected. "This gold gem, based on tests I did with samples of your sunlight saturated blood, generates radiation that negates your invulnerability. But prolonged exposure will eventually strip you of your powers forever. This is because the radiation it generates strips a Kryptonian cell's natural ability to harvest sunlight for energy."

"The variety affects the mind, but in a different way than the red variety. It will most likely cause you to hallucinate a living breathing person as your greatest enemy. The effects won't wear off unless you are either knocked out, cured of the effects, or kill the person you are hallucinating."

"And the black one?" Nar asked.

"This black gem will cause you to split into two people. Your true self and your dark self. It's gives the darkest parts of your personality a life of it's own and thus, creates a dark doppelganger."

"How could this have happened?" Nar wondered.

"I believe that when Krypton exploded, these priceless gems became irradiated with the radiation given off by the death of the planet.

"Is there a name for this material?" Nar asked.

"I believe an appropriate name for it would be Kryptonite," Gideon said.

"Keep the ship on course for Earth. I'm going to my study to brainstorm ideas on how to negate this weakness." Nar ordered as he left the main desk.

 **3 days later**

Nar was mediating in the captains quarters. After brainstorming for close to 3 days, he believed he came up with a way to make himself immune to Kryptonite, though the process would take time.

"My Lord," Gideon said.

"What is it, Gideon?" Nar asked.

"The ships Phantom Drive is running low on energy. I had to land us somewhere so we could stop and let the drive cool down, otherwise we will be stuck in the Phantom Zone." Gideon informed.

Nar sighed and said, "Fine, where did you land us?"

"It's a place called-"

 **Outside**

The Warriors 3, Sif and Thor were standing in front of a legion of Asgardian Einherjar, all ready for a possible attack from the Kryptonian Ship. Sif shouted to the men, "Weapons Ready."

Nar came out dressed in heavy duty armor( **The armor Zod wears in Man of Steel)** , a black cape connected to his suit, billowing in the wind.

Nar looked around and based off of old texts he had read, knew exactly where he was. "Asgard".

 **Chapter end**

 **Initially, I had 2 more lemons for this going away from Elum chapter, but I was getting no where with it, so I decided to cut some out.**

 **Update from 06/09/18: After very careful consideration and a few sessions of universe crafting, I realized I jumped too far ahead in the MCU inclusion in my Ultraman Universe by starting off too close to when Infinity War Begins. I will be fixing that, as the year in the Ultraman Universe is currently 2011, so he will arrive on Earth just before Captain America wakes from his slumber, in time for Avenger's 1. Hell Yeah:)  
**

 **Also, just to clarify for anybody who is confused. We are still in the Universe where Earth-38 resides. But Elements of DCEU(Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman), Supergirl, as well the entire MCU are a part of this world. This was done in part for my own writing convenience but also as Kryptonian's in this story have DCEU levels of strength, I need enemies that can actually challenge or actually threaten him and Kara and both can be provided with this setup I have now.**

 **I know that this next chapter will be another filler, but at the end, him and Kara will finally be reunited.**

 **Next Chapter: Journey to Earth and Reunited at Last  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Asgard and Reunion

**Here is what the harem looks like for the moment.**

 **Confirmed Harem Members: Kara Danvers,**

 **Strong Likelyhood: Alex Danvers, Samantha Arias, Wonder Woman, Sif, Lena Luthor, Faora Hu-Ul, Astra, Hela(Thor:Ragnarok), Natasha Romanoff**

 **Maybe/Up for debate: Indigo(After being reprogrammed), Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Lorelei, Amora the Enchantress(Not sure who would play her), Wanda Maximoff, Maxima(Since Superman wouldn't be the only male Kryptonian around), Nebula(Maybe if given an organic body)**

 **So, in case anybody missed the little update note I put at the end of Chapter 3 on 06/09/18, I have after very careful consideration and a few sessions of universe crafting, I realized I jumped too far ahead in the MCU inclusion in my Ultraman Universe by starting off too close to when Infinity War Begins. I will be fixing that, as the year in the Ultraman Universe is currently 2011, so he will arrive on Earth just before Captain America wakes from his slumber, in time for Avenger's 1.**

 **Also, just to clarify for anybody who is confused. We are still in the Universe where Earth-38 resides. But Elements of DCEU(Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman), Supergirl, as well the entire MCU are a part of this world. This was done in part for my own writing convenience but also as Kryptonian's in this story have DCEU levels of strength, I need enemies that can actually challenge or actually threaten him and Kara and both can be provided with this setup I have now.**

 **To the guest 06/11/18 who raised questions about how SHIELD, DEO, and HYDRA would know about Superman and Kara. I will try to explain all that. There is a reason for why Clark was never found by the government and that is because( at least in my story) both his pod and Kara's are equipped with Hyper advanced cloaking tech and Kryptonian tech is at least 20,000 years ahead of anything Earth has, so basically Earth Sensors wouldn't be able to pick it up. So, SHIELD, DEO, and HYDRA know nothing of Superman's or Kara's true origins.**

 **Chapter 4 Start: Asgard, Journey to Earth and Reunited at last**

Nar surveyed the Asgardians one by one. They were all hostile and looking for a fight. Nar, while much stronger, did not like his chances here, since Asgardian weapons were a mixture of magic and tech. Their technology may seem simplistic in it's design, but it was far more advanced in application. According to his research with Gideon, his super strong body had no defense against Magic.

The Asgardians, on the other hand, were wary of this newcomer. Their own history with the Kryptonian's tended to go back and forth, between allies and enemies. They had learned some years ago that Krypton had exploded, so to see a survivor here was certainly shocking.

"It's come to my attention that you don't know who I am." Nar said as he jumped off his ship and landed in a hard crouch on the ground, causing a minor shockwave. He slowly rose to his full height. Nar raised a hand to the side of his helmet and pressed the piece where the ear was. The gas mask, helmet, and protective micro-filament that helped block out excessive solar radiation peeled away, revealing his face.

"I am general Nar-Zod of Krypton." Nar introduced. Naruto raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I mean you all no harm. My ship's Phantom Drive was over-heating and I needed to land to let it cool down and make repairs. **I.** **COME. IN. PEACE."** Nar put a lot of emphasis on those last four words.

For a moment, no one made any move. Then Thor relaxed his stance and placed his hammer back on his hip. "Stand down, all of you." The Einhjar relaxed and resheathed their weapons, while Sif and the Warrior's three put their weapons away.

"Thor, we will need to take him to see the king," The woman said.

"I don't believe this fellow is one to be convinced, Sif," Fandral said.

Nar thought it over. HE could resist. But then again, he was not here to pick a fight. He knew what he was about to do was a huge risk for him, but it was necessary.

Nar held out his arms. "Put me in chains." Thor and Sif didn't seem like they would agree to it, but seeing the men's faces, they agreed, and clasped Golden chains on his arms. They then directed him into the city.

Nar stared at the city in wonder as he was guided to the palace. The city seemed to shine like pure gold, a jewel under the sun. Circulated around buildings, waterfalls glistened under the sunlight, with streams flowing through the green hills and the golden towers. The ocean under the Bifrost was bright and clear, reflecting the sky, and each step they took glowed with the colors of the rainbow. Countless islands were linked together through golden bridges, each one more beautiful than the one before.

Asgard was something out of a myth. A legend, plain and simple, that took form right in front of his eyes.

The city soon appeared around them, separated because of the Bifrost, but Nar could easily watch the Asgardians living their lives.

He was so absorbed by the view that he only noticed they arrived at the palace when there were guards in front of the gate. Huge wasn't really the word to describe the palace in front of him, Nar thought as they crossed through the gate as the guards nodded at Thor. It was more like colossal and that wasn't even the main door to the palace, just some sort of back door to the Bifrost.

"This way," Thor said, entering a corridor that looked more like a city street than anything else.

They passed several Asgardians and every last one of them stopped what they were doing to look at them and bowed at Thor. Nar felt _a lot_ of eyes following him and the whispers began to travel the palace, talking about the Kryptonian.

Nar was brought into the throne room and he had to admit, he was in awe of it. His gaze fell to the throne, for staring down at him was the Allfather, Odin Borson, King of Asgard.

Nar forgot all about the splendor of seeing Asgard at the moment as he looked toward Odin, seeing the King of Asgard for the first time. His appearance pretty much matched the stories, Nar decided, with hair grayed with age and long beard, the right eye covered by an eye patch.

Before his eyes was one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Odin was studying Nar with his one eye, as if judging his worth. He had to admit: it was unnerving. He was in silence for what seemed to be minutes without blinking once.

Nar had to control himself, standing tall, not showing any fear at the situation. He wasn't exactly afraid of Odin, but that didn't mean he felt comfortable around the King of Asgard.

Nobody spoke anything for a whole minute after the door closed. Odin seemed to be evaluating Nar the whole time.

"Nar-Zod, the Last General of Krypton, Wanderer of the Stars," Odin said, looking at him without blinking. "It seems I owe you gratitude for not immediately attacking my soldiers."

Whatever Nar was expecting from this meeting, this wasn't it.

"You don't have to thank me, your Majesty," Nar said, respectfully. "I did not come here for the purpose of picking a fight."

"Yes, a Kryptonian shirking from battle, especially one with your particular history," he said. "Not something one would typically expect from your race."

Thor seemed to think that was an insult, because he approached.

"Judging him for their mistakes would be the same as judging us for Loki's."

"I do not judge, but I am surprised," Odin said. "Tell me, Nar-Zod, what do you know of your history?"

"I know quite a lot. But there are admittedly some blanks. I spent the last few years before Krypton waging war for the sake of revenge. My knowledge is not the most…complete." Naruto admitted.

Odin, surprisingly, smiled.

"That is true for us all, I'm afraid. The pain of loss is a curse that can push any being in the universe to great lengths to gain closure." Saying this, Odin got up and turned. "Come with me, there is something I wish to show you."

Curiously, Nar and Thor followed Odin out of the throne room while the rest stayed behind, walking through the corridors until they arrived in a small library. The entire room filled with stacks of books, from the ground to the ceiling. That was probably Odin's private selection. Looking around for a second, Odin grabbed an old book from the bookstand and opened it over the table.

This book glowed and moved, more like a computer screen than an actual book. What surprised Nar, however, wasn't the fact that the picture was moving, it was the picture itself: the symbol of the House of Zod. Stunned, he looked from the book to Odin.

"This book was given to me by my father when I was but a child," Odin explained, turning the book so Nar could see it better. "Everything we learned about the Kryptonians is in here. All of our interactions with them, all our battles, all the wars we fought together. Asgardians and Kryptonians have known of each other since before the Age of Kings."

Taking the book in his hand, Odin closed it and gave it to Nar.

"It is yours."

The words to express what he was feeling now escaped Nar as he slowly reached and took the book from Odin. To someone who had lost his home, his people, and any piece of history about his home world, this piece of his history was incredibly precious.

"Thank you," he thanked Odin, who looked him in the eye.

Odin just nodded as he opened a portal and they reappeared in the throne room.

"I know you have never fought for the sake of the Nine Realms or Asgard, but you have the qualities any good warrior would possess," Odin said. "Honor, duty, humility, compassion. These are the qualities of every good warrior and you possess them in great amount."

"I appreciate the kind words, but I do not deserve them," Naruto said as he hung his head. "I slaughtered billions of innocent people when I lost my parents. I didn't care about that. I only cared, like my grandfather, about satisfying my vendetta and I was willing to kill anyone who got in my way. I nearly killed a bunch kids because they pissed me off."

"The greatest warrior does not seek out war but is always ready for it," Thor said, looking down. "I had to be banished to learn that. It is a good thing that you already do."

"My son speaks the truth," Odin said, looking at Nar. "I wanted to meet you so I could know what kind of man you truly were, to know if you were a problem that needed to be fixed. And yet you proved yourself, not through battle, but through contrition. I have seen, through Heimdall, your feats in Elum." He pointed at Thor's hammer. "Mjölnir's power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. That was a lesson I taught Thor a long time ago, one which I had to remind him of recently. It is not about the power you have, but what you do with it."

Odin sat down in the throne.

"Release him. He will not harm anyone whilst he is here." Odin said. A guard came and unchained Naruto.

"Now I will ask you to leave me, for I am in need of rest. We are holding our yearly feast tonight, Nar-Zod. You are welcome to attend."

"Oh, you don't have to worry abo–"

"It is going to be incredible, my friend!" Thor said, smacking his back again. "We will eat like kings and drink like boars!" He looked at his father, smiling. "Or is it the other way around, father?"

Odin raised his one eye, looking menacing at Thor, but Nar could tell he was far from offended because Thor laughed.

"Thank you again for the gift, your Maj–"

"Call me Odin, young man" he cut in, "There is little need for formalities amongst friends."

 **Later in the afternoon**

"Punch me," Volstagg said, looking Nar in the eye. "Go ahead, punch me!"

Nar could only stare at the crazy Asgardian in front of him. He had been trying to get him to punch him all day, especially after he found out about how Kryptonians become under a yellow or blue sun.

"Leave it be. I'd kill you with one blow." Nar said with his arms crossed, exasperated, for the 1000th time.

"You are not going to hurt me! I can take it! Punch me, come on!"

"Ugh. Just punch him already," Sif added, making Fandral laugh.

"He will not stop pestering you until you do," Fandral added.

"Go ahead, my friend. You are not going to hurt him," Thor said, stifling a laugh.

Nar groaned in annoyance, closing his eyes. He closed his hand into a fist.

"Okay, one."

"YES!" Volstagg laughed. "A strong one!"

Volstagg prepared himself, offering his face so Nar could punch him. Nar gave him a quick jab to face.

The sound of his knuckles hitting Volstagg's face echoed through Asgard and Volstagg had to retreat five steps back so he wouldn't fall. Okay, Nar had punched him, now it was over. He crossed his arms again and looked away.

"You call that a punch?!" Volstagg said, with a nose that bled profusely. "My grandmother could punch stronger and I do not jest about that! She would knock me out frequently!"

"Just punch him, Nar," Thor said again, a hand on his shoulder. "We are Asgardians, you will not hurt us. Just let yourself go for a moment."

Closing his hand into a fist again, Nar uncrossed his arms. He looked into Volstagg's eyes, and supersped to him, punching him hard.

Nar punched Volstagg in the face, driving the hard head into the ground, causing a mushroom cloud of dust and dirt to rise into the air. Thor, Fandral, Sif and Hogun had to jump back to avoid the explosion.

When the dust cleared, Nar was kneeling in a 50 foot deep, 100 foot wide crater. He pulled his fist away from the dead-looking knuckle-head, and crossed his arms again.

No words spoke from Thor and his cohorts. Everybody just stared at him and Nar himself couldn't move, just looking at Volstagg. Slowly, he turned and looked at Thor who was also glued to where Volstagg was in the crater.

"That was awesome!" Thor yelled, laughing like crazy.

His words seemed to break everyone from their stupors and everybody began to cheer and laugh.

"Now look at what you made me do. I'm pretty sure I killed him." Naruto said, as he floated up to them.

Fandral dropped down and inspected his friend. He was still breathing. "He's not dead but he is definitely unconscious."

Naruto started walking away while Thor and Sif followed, while Hogun dropped down into the crater to help pull out Volstagg. "How hard did you hit him?" Thor wondered.

"I didn't go all out, if that's what you're asking." Naruto said.

 **At the feast**

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!"

Nar downed the tall mead tankard, the contents burning his throat; that was something he had never, _ever,_ imagined he would feel again. Nar had thought his invulnerability made him immune to alcohol. Asgardian alcohol was apparently enough to make him tipsy.

"You should slow down, Nar-Zod," Sif said, looking at him, her pale face slightly rosy from the drinks she had had. "As I understand you have never tried these before. There is no way you can beat me at a drinking contest, then."

It was a challenge and drunken Nar did not back down from a drinking challenge. He raised yet another mug to his mouth, Sif copying him. The table was full of empty mugs and the women serving the food and the drinks would quickly replace them again, only for him and Sif to drink once more.

"You don't know who you are dealing with, Lady Sif," Nar bragged, his voice slurred. "I am Nar-Zod, _Last General of Krypton_!"

"ZOD, ZOD, ZOD!"

"See, they know who's gonna win!" he laughed.

"We want someone to beat her!" Fandral said, as he flirted with a beautiful woman. "Volstagg and Thor have gotten close before, but Sif has always been undefeated. It cannot stand! Our pride demands it!"

"You wish, Fandral!" Sif barked back, drinking another mug.

"Give him another!" yelled Volstagg.

Nar lost count of how many mugs he had drank. For the first time since he woke up from his forced slumber, his vision was blurred. And yet he was laughing. He didn't even know why, but he felt quite happy. Looking next to him, he saw Sif holding a mug while she looked up, a grimace on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Ready to give up?"

She didn't answer and Nar followed her eyes to see what she was staring at. In the second floor of the feast hall he could see with his X-ray vision that Thor was outside, staring at the sky. His mind slowed because of the drink, so Nar took a while to understand the look on Sif's face, but eventually he understood: she was jealous of someone Thor was with.

"You like Thor?" he whispered.

"It is none of your business!" she snarled, drinking her mead.

"You know, Thor seems like a great guy. I mean, I don't know him very well, but I can tell," Nar said to a grumpy Sif who remained silent. He looked at her. "But so are you. You are a warrior, you have a thousand years of martial training, you fought in wars across the Nine Realms! And you are so _beautiful!_ "

Sif was looking at him now, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"And I know you are probably not happy about Thor dating…..whoever he is dating," Nar continued. "No one likes when the one they love wants someone else. I think about it all the time, how the girl I wanted to be with as probably moved on, found happiness with someone else, and probably doesn't want me. But you can't let that keep you down. You will find happiness with someone, it's only a matter of time."

Lady Sif stared at him for a few long moments. After a few minutes, Sif gave him a huge smile.

"Perhaps, you are right."

 **Next day**

Nar groaned when his eyes opened. His head was killing him.

As his eyes adjust to the light, he sees a huge hole in the wall. Chairs lay broken all over the floor, and there were cracks all over the wall.

Sleeping peacefully by his side, not a single piece of clothing to cover her body, was Lady Sif.

Nar had flashes of kissing Sif, tasting the mead in her mouth, their hands exploring each other bodies. He remembered ripping her clothes apart, the metal of her armor bending under his fingers, and then she grinning as she pushed him against the wall with strength enough to turn the stones into dust.

As Sif woke up, Nar asked, "Please tell me I didn't rape you while I was drunk."

"Ha! Rape me?" Sif found it amusing. "If you had tried to touch me against my will, you would have lost the thing that made you a man."

"Some thing tells me you mean that." Nar said as he sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his head. "Damn it, I can't keep doing this to myself."

"What is it?" Sif asked.

"I can't keep torturing myself like this." Nar sighed, "I Know that it's stupid to hold out hope, that she somehow is not already married with a husband and litter of kids, or that she and I even have a chance, but I have to know. I have to know if she's moved on, otherwise I will never be able to move on myself."

"Then that is what you must do," Sif said as she moved closer to her lover, and kissed the back of his neck, "But until then, enjoy the company of someone who wants you around."

"Yeah, alright," Nar said as he turned around and kissed her back, before they proceeded to have more sex.

Nar would stay with the Asgardians for another 3 weeks, during which time, he bonded with Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif, becoming friends with them. He spent his learning the history of Asgard that he didn't know from Frigga, hanging out with his new friends, and spent his nights in Sif's bed. He even helped them rebuild Heimdall's Observatory, so they could use the Bifrost Bridge again. Which they greatly appreciated, since their was chaos in several realms, thanks to the weakening of Asgard's strength.

But, it was time to say goodbye. He left, promising to see them again. He entered his ship and sat in the captains chair. "Gideon," He called.

Gideon appeared. "Good evening, my lord."

"Set a course for Earth." Nar said. The Asgardians waved goodbye and he waved goodbye as well. The ship lifted off the ground and entered space, before it activated the Phantom Drive and disappeared.

Within several hours, his ship came out of the Phantom Drive near the moon. "Gideon, cloak the ship. I don't want to be discovered by the Earthlings."

A transparent glimmer started at the nose of the ship til it reached the engines in the back, with the ship being invisible to the naked eye and all manner of earth based detection.

"Gideon, Look up Kal and Kara. I want to know where they live." Nar said.

"Of course, my lord," Gideon said. "Searching." Gideon said as she searched through every record on earth.

"According to where his ship is right now, Kal-El was adopted by the Kent family, a small family of farmers, based out of a small settlement called Smallville in the state called Kansas. He now works at the Daily Bugle, a news agency as a reporter," Gideon said. "11 years ago, he also came out as a superhero, called Superman. He uses his powers to save and help people."

An image of Superman showed up. "Interesting, his costume is basically a recolored kryptonian skin-suit, with a cape mode of the same material." Nar noted.

"And what of Kara?" Nar asked, dreading the answer.

"Kara Zor-El landed on the Earth 8 years ago. She was still a 13 year old at the time, sir." Nar looked shocked at that.

"What? How is that possible?" Nar asked.

"Apparently, the explosion knocked her ship off course, and she passed through the phantom zone."

"Of course, now it makes sense. Time doesn't pass in the Phantom Zone." Nar said to himself.

"She was found by her adult cousin, who had grown up, and was adopted into the Danvers family, where she spent the last 8 years trying to fit in with the inhabitants of this planet." Gideon said.

"I see," Nar said as he sat back in his captains chair and pressed a button. A head dress with cables attached to it came down, and sat in his lap. "Gideon, download all of the information Earth has to me. While this is happening, set up an Earth identity on the country that Kara and Kal live. And I want it flawless."

"Of course my lord. What would you like your earth name to be?" the AI asked.

Nar thought for a moment before deciding. "Naruto. Naruto Zoloman will be my Earth name." He said, choosing a name that was an offshoot of his true name. He placed his headdress on his head and the lights glowed on it as he fell into a forced slumber.

 **3 months later – National City**

 **May 11** **th** **, 2011**

Naruto **(Nar will be refered to as Naruto from this point onward unless someone calls him by his Kryptonian name)** Zoloman, dressed in black dress shoes and dress pants and a white dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone and sleeves, rolled up, stared out into the city from his penthouse as he sipped the scotch from his glass **(Penthouse looks the same as the one Lucien from** _ **The Originals**_ **used)**. It was amazing how far he had come in assimilating himself into the earth's culture in three months.

He had Gideon download all relative information into his brain, including Earths history from the earliest recording to the last bit that happened last year, all of Earths languages including dead ones like Latin, and all the knowledge he needed to interact with daily life.

Gideon had set him up as Naruto Zoloman, a reclusive business entrepreneur just starting his business. According to his file, he was an orphan from a small town in Michigan called Harbor Springs, with no friends or family but an excellent academic student, having bachelor's degrees in the areas of computers, engineering, medicine, business, construction, and programing. He had started his business immediately upon landing, on his own since Gideon was able to transfer 10 million from some loser called Lex Luthor.

Naruto started with just a small warehouse in National City. **Rao Industries.** He went with the God of his people, to hopefully get Kara's attention when the time came. The first product sold by Rao Industries was something so common place in Kryptonian culture that his former race often overlook how useful it was.

It was a small handheld cylindrical stick that Kryptonian mothers used to treat small wounds on their children. The Healing Wand, which is what Naruto decided to call it, healed cuts, bruises and even rashes in seconds by forcing the wounds to stitch themselves back together or in the case of bruises or rashes making the cells regenerate.

The small wand was rechargeable and he sold it cheap. At only thirty dollars, it was something anyone could afford, from homeless men to single working mothers. The wand sold like mad.

Everyone wanted one, from large orders to hospitals to the singles that could be bought in the company's website. The demand became so high he had to hired 500 extra workers to help him manufacture them.

That product alone took him from being a simple warehouse into a massive factory with 750 workers employed across three shifts. His next invention, which he was planning to roll out in the next 3 months or so, would be even better. He now ran a Multi-million dollar company. Soon, with his success rate, it would become even greater.

But right now, he was not worried about that. He had texted Kara anonymously early that day. It was time for their reunion.

 **National City Park**

Kara was sitting on a bench, holding her phone in her hands. She had received a text today from an unknown number, but whoever it was, called her Karebear. Their was only one person who had _ever_ called her that. Her fiancé. Nar-Zod.

She had to admit, she missed her fiancé. Granted, their marriage had been arraigned

through their parents, but she had grown to care for him.

 _Flashback_

 _1 week before his parents assassination_

 _Nar was visiting Kara. It was also late at night, so her night light was on. He wanted to get to know her a bit better, since their betrothal had just been announced._

" _So, do you know what happens when we marry, Kara?" Nar asked. He of course al ready knew what happened, but he was just making small talk._

" _We say our vows in front of the Priest of Rao, and after that"- Nar chuckled and interrupted Kara._

" _When we marry, you become mine and I become yours. Forever." Nar explained with an infectious smile, which left Kara a bit mesmerized._

" _It's getting late, I need to report in. Can I come visit you again?" Nar asked, which made Kara excitedly nod her head._

" _Alright." He said as he moved closer to her, "Remember, our little secret". He gave a quick kiss on the forehead._

" _I know that we don't know each other that well yet, but I promise, I will always strive to be the best I can be. For your sake." Nar promised._

" _You promise?" Kara asked innocently._

 _Nar held up his pinkie. Kara held out her's and they interlocked said pinkies. "Pinkie swear," He smiled._

 _Flashback End_

That was the last memory she had of him. She wouldn't see him again, since a week later,

his parents were murdered by Daxam assassin, and then his mysterious vanishing right

before Zod and Madara attempted a coup.

Kara really missed him. She was lonely here on Earth. She had Kal, but he left her with Danver's and rarely visited, due to being Superman and his civilian life. Her foster parents and her foster sister Alex were great, but they weren't Kryptonian. She really hoped this was not a stupid prank.

"Kara?" came a voice from behind. A voice she could never misplace. Turning around, she saw him.

"Nar? Is that really you?" Kara asked as she got up and started to hesitantly walk closer.

"Yes. It's me, Karebear." Nar said barely contained joy. She rushed at him and hugged him with such force that human would have had every bone in their body broken, but not Nar. She hugged him tightly, afraid if she let go, he would leave again. He back in kind.

"I've missed you so much," She whispered to him.

"I know," He whispered back, "And I am sorry it has taken me so long to find my way back to you. But I'm here, Kara. And I will not leave you again."

The male kryptonian did not know what the future held for both of them. But Nar knew one thing. He had finally found his way home.

 **Chapter End**

 **I apologize to those who were confused about 4 days ago. Chapter 4 initially was a special announcement. I deleted it in preparation for the real chapter 4.**

 **Asgard scenes and Kryptonian healing wand come from reyel's Avengers of Steel and Superman: New Beginnings respectively.**

 **Next chapter will be mostly relationship fluff with Naruto's intro as Superman, then after that chapter, comes The Avengers**


	5. Chapter 5-Interlude

**Here is what the harem looks like for the moment.**

 **Confirmed Harem Members: Kara Danvers**

 **Strong Likelyhood: Alex Danvers, Samantha Arias, Wonder Woman, Sif, Lena Luthor, Faora Hu-Ul, Astra, Hela(Thor:Ragnarok), Natasha Romanoff**

 **Maybe/Up for debate: Indigo(After being reprogrammed), Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Lorelei, Amora the Enchantress(Not sure who would play her), Wanda Maximoff, Maxima(Since Superman wouldn't be the only male Kryptonian around), Nebula(Maybe if given an organic body)**

 **Honestly though, with how I wrote this chapter, I'm kinda wondering if I should just keep it as a Naruto x Kara relationship.**

 **Chapter 5: Interlude**

 **Last time**

 **National City Park**

 _Kara was sitting on a bench, holding her phone in her hands. She had received a text today from an unknown number, but whoever it was, called her Karebear. Their was only one person who had ever called her that. Her fiancé. Nar-Zod._

 _She had to admit, she missed her fiancé. Granted, their marriage had been arraigned through their parents, but she had grown to care for him._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **1 week before his parents assassination**_

 _Nar was visiting Kara. It was also late at night, so her night light was on. He wanted to get to know her a bit better, since their betrothal had just been announced._

 _"_ _So, do you know what happens when we marry, Kara?" Nar asked. He of course al ready knew what happened, but he was just making small talk._

 _"_ _We say our vows in front of the Priest of Rao, and after that"- Nar chuckled and interrupted Kara._

 _"_ _When we marry, you become mine and I become yours. Forever." Nar explained with an infectious smile, which left Kara a bit mesmerized._

 _"_ _It's getting late, I need to report in. Can I come visit you again?" Nar asked, which made Kara excitedly nod her head._

 _"_ _Alright." He said as he moved closer to her, "Remember, our little secret". He gave a quick kiss on the forehead._

 _"_ _I know that we don't know each other that well yet, but I promise, I will always strive to be the best I can be. For your sake." Nar promised._

 _"_ _You promise?" Kara asked innocently._

 _Nar held up his pinkie. Kara held out her's and they interlocked said pinkies. "Pinkie swear," He smiled._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _That was the last memory she had of him. She wouldn't see him again, since a week later, his parents were murdered by sa Daxam assassin, and then his mysterious vanishing right before his grandfathers, Zod and Madara, attempted a coup._

 _Kara really missed him. She was lonely here on Earth. She had Kal, but he left her with Danver's and rarely visited, due to being Superman and his civilian life. Her foster parents and her foster sister Alex were great, but they weren't Kryptonian. She really hoped this was not a stupid prank._

" _Kara?" came a voice from behind. A voice she could never misplace. Turning around, she saw him._

" _Nar? Is that really you?" Kara asked as she got up and started to hesitantly walk closer._

" _Yes. It's me, Karebear." Nar said barely contained joy. She rushed at him and hugged him with such force that human would have had every bone in their body broken, but not Nar. She hugged him tightly, afraid if she let go, he would leave again. He hugged back in kind._

" _I've missed you so much," She whispered to him._

" _I know," He whispered back, "And I am sorry it has taken me so long to find my way back to you. But I'm here, Kara. And I will not leave you again."_

 _The male kryptonian did not know what the future held for both of them. But Nar knew one thing. He had finally found his way home._

 **Start**

Naruto and Kara were walking through the park at night, just talking about what they had been up to since they had last seen each other. "So, have they been treating you well here?" Naruto asked.

"Well enough." Kara said, "Though it's not easy, being a krytponian in a family of scientist's. They made me feel welcome and I love them all but part of me always felt like an outcast. It was tough, getting used to my new home."

"I know the feeling." Naruto said as they walked more.

"How long have you been on Earth?" She asked.

"A few months." Naruto said, "I did not want to approach you until my new identity was all good."

"Sure took your time." She said.

"It wasn't my choice to leave Krypton when I did, Karebear." Naruto said as he stopped and turned to her, "Before my grandfathers attempted their little coup de tat, they tried to get me on board. I refused and they knocked me out and shipped me off, and I came out of my stasis 32 years later."

"You were under that long?" Kara asked in shock, as suddenly the reason why he had been gone so long made sense.

"Mmhmm. When I came out of it, I learned what had happened. Plus, my ship had been orbiting a blue sun, my body absorbing and metabolizing the rays of that star for 32 years. I had to travel to nearby planet to train my new powers for a year and get them under control. I then came here."

"And during that time, were there any…significant others?" Kara asked hesitantly, not wanting to come off as jealous.

"There were…a few." Naruto admitted as he looked here in the eye, "Kara I woke up to a reality where you would have had more than enough time to grow into the beautiful woman that stands before me, as well as fall in love with somebody on this planet and have a family with them. I was admittedly a bit distraught at the prospect."

"You weren't the only one," Kara said as she looked down for moment to hide her blush when he called her beautiful, "I thought you had moved on or didn't want me when I woke up. You have had enough time to become both a husband and a father. I tried to find somebody to move on with on this planet, but all the guys I dated were either selfish jerks or playboys."

"I couldn't move on, Kara. Not until I knew for certain if there was a chance for us." Naruto admitted.

"You really want to give us a chance?" Kara asked. She was **not** opposed to it. Just the opposite actually, she just wasn't expecting it in this conversation.

"Yes, I would. And look, I'm not holding us to that marriage contract our parents drew up before we were born. If this doesn't work out between us, then it doesn't work out. But I think we owe to ourselves to try and make it work."

"So, Kara-Zor El, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, "And will you, Nar-Zod, be my boyfriend?"

"Well, I'd have to be a fool to back out now." Naruto smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Kara moaned a bit as he pulled back, "Mm, it's so nice to have a kiss and not break the guys face for a change."

Naruto and Kara both laughed good heartedly before they keened in for another kiss.

 **May 13th, 2011**

 **First date**

Kara found it kinda sad that she could count on one hand how many first dates she had been on. There was Jo from highshool whose nose she had broken when she got a little eager and leaned in too hard and he broke up with her. There was Roger from high school, whose nose she had also broken, had broken up with her after 3 dates, and she had vowed never to date again. In college, where she tried to give dating another chance with Dave, but she cut him off after she found out he was cheating on her. And now there was Naruto. She had never been more excited. She had tried on several different dresses before finally choosing the first one she put on. Now she was waiting for Naruto to show up, and she had almost broken her couch because she had squeezed the armrest too hard from being so nervous.

The fact that he flew through her open window did nothing to calm her thudding heart. He had an infectious smile on his face as he walked in. "Hey, Kara."

"Hey," She said, finally managing to calm her thudding heart when she saw his infectious smile.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight." He complimented.

He certainly was glad that he had complimented her when Kara blushed harder. "Thanks."

She did look beautiful. She had on a dark red dress that didn't have any sleeves, and stopped at the knee. She had also left her hair free in it's natural wavy form. He had to admit that he liked it better like that.

She was pleasantly surprised to see what he was wearing. An expensive black suit and and tie that fit him nicely, along with a red dress shirt, and a black leather watch on his left wrist. "You're look very spiffy yourself," she complimented right back.

"One of the benefits of being rich, I guess," Naruto shrugged.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Kara asked.

"I'll show you. You know how to fly?" Naruto asked as she looked down in embarrassment.

"I did when I was a kid, but since I was trying so hard to blend in, I…kinda, sort of forgot how to." Kara admitted to her shame.

"Now worries, I'll show you later. First though," Naruto said as he swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal-style as they flew up into the air.

2 minutes later, Naruto and Kara stopped on top of Statue of Liberty. When they touched down on it, lights shimmered and a candle lit table came into view that had already been setup was there waiting for them. "What's with the military grade Kryptonian cloaking tech?" Kara asked, while showing her smarts off a little at being able to recognize Kryptonian cloaking tech.

"Didn't want anyone disturbing us." Naruto admitted as he let her down.

As they sat down with the sun starting to set, Naruto pulled out Kara's chair for her like gentleman and when Kara sat down, she inspected the food. Realizing what it was, she asks, "Is this all food from Krypton?"

"It is. There was still some preserved on my ship when I came here. I never touched it until now." Naruto admitted.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me." Kara said modestly, a bit overwhelmed by how out of his way he had gone just so they could have a private first date. The addition of the Kryptonian cuisine was especially touching.

"'Course I did," He said sincerely as he cupped her chin in his two fingers and brought her head up so she could gaze into his eyes, "I don't know what those jerks you dated before made you think, but you're an amazing and beautiful woman Kara. And you deserve to be treated as such."

"Thank you for that. For all of this," She stammered a bit as she gestured to the food, and the setting sun, and the private location, "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Naruto smiled as they started to eat the Kryptonian meal he had made for them and talked about random things.

 **July 20** **th** **, 2011**

Naruto and Kara had gone out with each other at a bar after a long day at work. Naruto had found this dive bar where aliens secretly hang out and they both disguised themselves. They were talking when the bartender came up to them with two drinks.

"Aldebaran rum. Deadly to humans, but a refreshing cocktail for the two of you." The bartender said with a smile as she handed them the drinks.

"Did you order this thing?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he didn't remember ordering any Aldebaran Rum.

"No, it's from Giggles over there." The bartender looked at the alien she was talking about and they both turned around to see a gray skinned bald female alien with blue stripes, who waved at Naruto.

"Oh, she's the blue one." Naruto said as he turned around and sipped it, feeling happy that there was more than just Asgardian Ale that could make him tipsy.

"This is unbelievable. That's the fourth round of drinks some girl has sent over." Kara said.

"It's good stuff, though," Naruto said as he took another sip. "I have got to buy me a few bottles of these."

"Okay. You have been dodging this for days. You agreed we would do Karaoke." Kara said as she really wanted to do Karaoke with her boyfriend but he didn't particularly like Karaoke or rather, the idea of it, evidenced by his mild groan at the subject. "You promised that we would." She reminded him.

Naruto thought for a second before turned to her. "Alright, let's compromise. If you can finish this rum, we'll do Karaoke on Friday night." He smiles and pushed the other glass of Aldebaran rum close to her.

"I... I don't think so." Kara said, uncomfortable at the idea of drinking the alcohol.

"What? Kara Zor-El scared of a little alcohol?" Naruto asked in a teasing manner.

Kara narrows her eyes at Naruto, before she rolls up her sleeves, and grabs the glass of alien rum, intent to prove him wrong. She gulps the whole thing down.

"Oh, wow." Naruto said with a smile, not really expecting that, as Kara scrunches her eyes as if she had just ate something really sour. "That was very quick. How do you feel?"

"Floaty." Kara said, already getting drunk from the alien rum, as they place their palms against each other. "But I'm not floating."

"No, you're sitting." Naruto joked and they both had a good, hearty laugh.

"And, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You have to do Karaoke with me now!" Kara says to him before she feels the buzz and groans cutely, "Friday."

"Anything for you, beautiful." Naruto said as he gathered their glasses.

Kara gasps as she feels the alcohol affecting her, "Whoa. That hits you fast."

"I'm gonna go pay for our bill." Naruto said as he got up while she sat there.

He came back a minute later and Kara was looking at him funny, clearly drunk and slurring her words, "Hey! Hey, you looks likes my boysfriend."

"Are you slurring your words now too?" Naruto chuckled as he found that hilarious.

"Am I?" Kara drunkenly before she hilariously tried to say a word while emphasizing the pronunciation "Chocchholate. Chocolate."

"Wow. Kara Zor-El can't hold her liquor. That's good to know," Naruto chuckled to himself as Kara comically snickered.

"Alright, Karebear, let's get you home." Naruto said as he helped her up while Kara drunkenly chuckled, "I'm not flying. That's for sure."

 **July 22** **nd** **,2011**

 **Noonan's Bar and Grill**

It was Karaoke night at Noonan's Bar and Grill. Naruto was sitting with Kara and sipping on drink. He had a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. He was a general and a great soldier, not a singer. They didn't really have that sort of thing on Krypton. But sitting here now, he thought that this Karaoke thing wasn't so bad.

"Aw, what the heck?" Naruto said as he decided to go up and sing, while dedicating the song to his girlfriend, which made her happy. He wasn't about to sing any rap, as he felt that wasn't music. He was more into rock, heavy metal, country, some modern day pop music, and instrumental. This one though, would be closer to the heart. Naruto took the mic and began singing when the music for his song started.

 **(Always by Bon Jovi)**

 **This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up**

 **Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me**

 **Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and I'll be there  
Forever and a day, always**

 **I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you, always**

The people in the bar cheered at Naruto's excellent signing and his choice of song, and Kara felt her heart flutter, as he looked directly at her every time he sung the words _'love you'._

 **Now your picture's that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye**

 **What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
Touch your lips, to hold you near,  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**

 **When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him  
'Cause these words are mine, to say to you  
'Til the end of time**

 **Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and I'll be there  
Forever and a day, always**

 **If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you**

Naruto was now looking solely at Kara, making her realize what the true meaning behind his singing was, and her heart soared at the notion.

 **Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
But baby, if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives,  
We'll find a place, where the sun still shines**

 **Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and I'll be there  
Forever and a day, always**

 **I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you, always  
Always**

The people cheered as he came down from the stage, but he only cared about Kara. He stopped infront of her, smiling the whole time.

"I love you too," Kara said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, which made everyone in the bar cheer.

 **November 25** **th** **, 2011**

"Are you sure they really want to meet me?" Naruto asked as he carried the pumpkin pie he made for thanksgiving. They just pulled up to Eliza Danver's house.

"You have to meet them at some point. Might as well do it on a holiday. They aren't that bad," Kara said.

"I know, but is Thanksgiving really the best time? I guess I just don't want to make a bad impression on them." Naruto asked. He did not want Kara's adopted family and Kal to hate him.

"It's fine. Humans do this all the time." Kara reassured him. It was at that point that Clark, and Lois pull up.

"Hey, cous'," Clark said as he got off his car.

"Clark," Kara said happily as she gave her technically little cousin a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"Well, I couldn't miss Thanksgiving with the family." Clark said as he saw he saw Naruto. "Ah, and who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend Naruto," Kara said. "Naruto this is my cousin Clark Kent and his girlfriend Lois Lane."

"Names Naruto. Nice to meet you Mr. Kent." Naruto said. "And Lois Lane. I've read some of your work and I enjoy it very much, especially all your articles about Superman."

Naruto held out his hand and Lois shook it smiling. "That's sweet," Lois said and then Naruto held out his hand to Clark.

Clark took it and shook but then didn't let go. "You have a strong grip there," Naruto said trying to take his hand away but finding himself unable to.

"So you're dating my baby cousin," Clark said making Kara roll her eyes since she was technically born before Clark.

"Yeah she's an amazing woman," Naruto said calmly and happily. "I love her."

"That's good," Clark said pulling Naruto in closer to him. "Because she's the only family I have so if she's upset with someone, I'm upset with them-"

"Okay, Kal-El, let's skip the whole protective cousin act," Naruto said as he got serious and gripped Clarks hand hard enough to for Clark to feel the strain.

"How do you know my Kryptonian name?" Clark groaned in shock as Lois looked nervous as seeing Clark get overpowered.

"Because I'm Kryptonian," Naruto said as he let the heat vision fill his eyes for a minute before let it his normal eyes show again. He let Clark go. "Nar of the House of Zod and youngest General in Kryptons history, at your service."

"Does Kara know?" Clark asked as he rubbed his hand.

"Of course I do, Clark. I have been dating him for 6 months." Kara said off to the side.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a while now. I was wondering, do you know a whole lot about Krypton?" Naruto asked and Clark sadly shook his head.

"Not as much as I'd like. Kelex, my family's AI, can only tell me so much." Clark admitted.

"I'd be happy to fill in the blanks sometime." Naruto said with a smile just as the Kents pulled up. "Another time though. I am very eager to meet the rest of Kara's family."

Suffice to say, meeting Kara's family and starting to get along with Superman was easier than Naruto thought it would be.

 **December 25** **th** **, 2011**

 **Naruto's Penthouse**

It was nighttime in Naruto's Penthouse as he and Kara lay kissing in his bed, as their clothes were scattered all around the room, a bottle of champagne on ice on the floor beside the bed.

As they took a break from making love, Kara looked at Naruto lovingly, "Now that, is Christmas gift." She was referring to the fact that they had wild passionate sex just now and it was magnificent, as always.

He smiled at her. "We should probably figure out a more permanent arrangement for the two of us." He suggested.

"Us?" she asked, gears turning in her head.

"Well, you're probably getting tired of having me fix your bed, table, countertop, and sofa everytime we do it at your place, and we both know now that all my stuff is reinforced to handle our lovemaking, so…"

"But you said 'us'. Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked. Naruto smiled, and then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes, Kara", he answered her while looking intently into her eyes with love and adoration. "I love you with all my heart, and I'm ready to make that next step with you. My question for you is, are you also ready to take that step with me?"

"Are you sure that's what you really want, Nar?", Kara asked, still feeling hesitant by his suggestion.

"I've never been more certain of how much I love you and of my desire to share more of my life with you. You are the one for me.", Naruto answered her while lovingly stroking her hair, meaning every word he said.

Hearing Naruto's words and how much he felt for her brought tears of joy to Kara's eyes. She loved him, had never felt more happy than she did when he was with her, and wanted to take that next step in their relationship, but part of her had been afraid of what this would mean for them. But his words and conviction just now erased any doubt she still had and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders while smiling brightly at him.

"Then yes Nar, I will also gladly move in with you", Kara responded enthusiastically. She then pulled him down for a passionate kiss which Naruto returned willingly.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Kara", Naruto said to her with a smile after they broke apart. "I thank Rao everyday that I am loved by you."

"So do I Nar," Kara said as they kissed again.

 **January 3** **rd** **, 2012**

It was nighttime and Naruto was getting ready to head home after a successful test of his RAO B.I.N, or Biohazardous Instantaneous Neutralizer. It disintegrated trash of all kinds, and he was ready to begin selling the big ones to cities around the world to slowly get rid of all the trash that had piled up over the years. It also came in family size, so the average person could get rid of their non-recyclable trash easily.

It was at that moment that he her something that concerned him. He picked it up with his superhearing. **" _RAHAHAHA! I think I'll have a little fun first before I go search for Banner! TIME TO DIE, YOU WEAKLINGS!"_** He then heard squelching of someone being ripped apart.

He used his vision powers to see what was going on, which surprised him, because it was Emil Blonsky aka Abomination. He had been stopped by the Hulk back in June 2010 in Harlem, so what was he doing here? It was then he realized where Blonsky was.

He called Kara up, and she picked. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but the Abomination is just outside Catco." Kara said.

"Okay, stay where you are, I'm on my way," Naruto said to her as he pulled something out of his desk.

"What? I can help! He needs to be-" Kara tried to argue.

"Kara! If you fought him, your identity would be exposed and then we would have to flee! Just stay there, I'll be there in a minute." Naruto said as he pulled it out.

"How are you going to fight him without exposing yourself?" Kara asked as she admitted he had a point.

"Let's just say I'm gonna have to get out that costume I designed. I love you," Naruto said as he hung up and pulled off his necklace that he wore, and suddenly, his blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, and altered facial features faded away to reveal his true kryptonian look. **(1).**

 **At Catco**

Blonsky was about to kill another person when someone threw a stapler at him, hitting him in the head and annoying him. The monster turned his ugly bald head to see that it was Kara.

"Hey, leave them alone, you freak." She said angrily. She may have agreed to not expose herself, but it went against her nature to let anyone else be hurt.

" **Oh, you wanna be next you little bitch?"** Blonsky said but before he could even do anything, a blur flew toward him and punched him into the air, creating a shockwave.

The figure turned his head to show that it was Naruto, wearing his specially designed skinsuit for this sort of thing. **(2)** He was happy to see Kara had not been exposed and no more people had been hurt.

"Get to safety. I'll handle him," Naruto said as he flew towards Blonsky.

Blonsky landed in the town square, crating a crater as dust and asphalt flew everywhere. He pulled himself out of the crater as Naruto floated right above him.

" **And who are you supposed to be?"** Blonsky growled, demanding to know who was fighting him as the crowd watched.

Naruto let the silence reign for a moment before he said, "I'm the one who's gonna stop you."

" **Stop me? HAHAHA"** Blonsky laughed as he found it hysterical. **"Even the Hulk couldn't-** " Blonsky was cut off by the sound of Naruto's fist impact his face, sending him flying further back. Blonsky managed to stop himself by digging his hands into the road as he skidded, tearing up the asphalt. In anger, he growled and threw a car with a person inside of it. Naruto caught the car and set it down safely as Blonsky charged him. Naruto calmly walked toward the monster and ducked underneath it's wild haymaker, the arm loading zooming overhead, and punched Blonsky hard in the side, sending him skidding away. Naruto did not let up as he dashed at super speed, slamming his fist into Blonsky jaw, the monster's face breaking the pavement.

' _Time to switch to Horu-Kanu.'_ Naruto thought as he switched to the Kryptonian fighting style he had learned under Faora, one which she was a master of. The fighting style was a very lethal Kryptonian martial art, focused on hitting the pressure points with the intent to kill or subdue an enemy as quickly as possible.

Naruto slammed his fist into Blonsky's stomach at superspeed, sending through a lamp and into the intersection. "You are weak Blonsky," Naruto began. Blonsky roared as he got up and rushed Naruto. He swung his arm in a wild haymaker, only for Naruto to dodge. Naruto easily blocked five of Blonsky's jabs easily, before slamming his fist into the monster's already bloodied face, sending him skidding across the pavement again.

"Turning yourself into a monster doesn't seem to be doing you too many favors now, is it?" He asked rhetorically. Blonsky rushed at Naruto, but Naruto gripped his throat, holding the monster in the air, before uppercutting him, sending him flying into the air and then flying at superspeed to intercept the monster, delivering a two-handed hammer strike to Blonsky's already bloodied face that sent the monster flying down, creating a massive crater.

Blonsky slowly pulled himself up to see Naruto standing there, arms crossed. Enraged, Blonsky pulled his fist back and punched Naruto with all of his strength, hitting him in the face. Blonsky smiled cruelly as he finally managed to land a hit, before punching Naruto a dozen more times. Blonsky stopped when Naruto didn't even move an inch. In fact, Naruto was just smirking the whole time. "So, that's it, huh?" Naruto asked as Blonsky pulled his fist away in shock to see Naruto was not even injured. "That's all ya got. I have to admit, I'm disappointed." Naruto had expected a tougher fight than this, considering how Blonsky had thrashed the hulk around for most of their fight.

" **I'll show you!"** He roared as he threw another punch, only for Naruto to slip inside of Blonsky's guard and bury his fist into the monster's stomach. This time, the impact created a shockwave that caused the all the glass on the building's around them to break apart.

Blonsky's entire world exploded in pain as he clutched his stomach. He stepped back, his entire body shaking as he felt weak in the knees. He fell to his knee's and had to use his one hand to stop himself from falling flat on his face. Blonsky hacked up green blood and chunky bits, which were probably parts of his stomach.

"Huh, seems my full strength is far too much for you." Naruto said, realizing that he severely overestimated how much Blonsky could take. He figured that since he was twice as strong as a normal Hulk, he would be able to handle his full strength for a bit, but apparently not. In Blonsky's defense though, Naruto had created special workout equipment designed for someone as strong as him, and he had grown 33% stronger since landing here on earth.

"Do you feel any remorse for the people you've killed?" Naruto asked.

" **Ha,as if"** Blonsky scoffed, despite the pain he was in, as he coughed up more chunky bits.

"Fine, then I won't feel bad about this." Naruto said Blonsky tried to punch Naruto one last time, but Naruto easily dodged, letting the arm pass him, gripping and using his strength to force the elbow to break at an awkward position, causing the monster to roar in pain. Naruto then got behind Blonsky and gripped his head. Blonsky tried to thrash and break free but Naruto was far stronger. Naruto then twisted his arms, snapping Blonsky's neck, killing the monster instantly. Naruto didn't really wait for onlookers as he gathered Blonsky's body, to have Gideon download his memories to find out what he knew before destroying the body.

 **Later that night**

"Are you angry at me? For what I did?" Naruto asked Kara as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"No, I'm not," Kara said as she hugged him from behind, her head resting on his shoulder. "From what I've read about Blonsky, he was a monster. I know that whatever hole he fell into after the Hulk beat him, he would have gotten out and killed again. I'm not saying I'm okay with it but I understand."

She turned his head to face her and whispered, "I understand if you have to do it occasionally. I just don't want you to do it so much that become that person again." Kara was more understanding of how some people were beyond redemption and had to die to protect innocent people thanks to Nar's influence on her. She just didn't want him to become the person who slaughtered 4 billion people just to get revenge on what was essentially 3 people.

"I won't," Naruto vowed to her as he captured her lips and she embraced him. They pull apart for a minute.

"You know, this city does need a protector of it's own. If you plan to continue being a hero, you're gonna need a name." Kara mentioned.

"What? You have something in mind?" He asked and she smiled.

"How about…"

 **Next Morning**

Naruto was in his costume, helping National City clean up the mess he made in his fight yesterday and help put stuff back the way it was.

He finished up and was about to back when a group of reporters stopped him. They asked many questions but there was one that stood out to him. "Who are you?"

Naruto looked at the reporter that asked that and answered him, "I'm Ultraman." Naruto flew away after that. And while National City was overall a little apprehensive this hero with no aversion to killing, they felt could sleep a little easier knowing this hero was watching over them.

 **Chapter end**

 **AN:**

 **1\. I forgot to mention this, but Naruto wears a disguise that makes him look like his blonde counterpart to blend in. He takes it off when he is in his penthouse.**

 **2\. Godfall suit. Link for the picture of it is on my bio.**

 **I killed Blonsky in this because it doesn't seem like MCU is gonna bring him back and I needed someone to fight Naruto.**

 **Next up is Avengers.**


	6. Chapter 6 - poll notice

Poll notice

I put up a poll to get audience input on what I should as far as the relationship status should be. I'm stuck now between keeping it as just NarutoxKara, making a small harem of Kara and 3-4 other women, and a large harem of Kara and more than 4 other women. The poll can be found on my profile page.


End file.
